Sweetest Seduction
by Mungbeans
Summary: She wants him but he's Japan's most notorious multi-billionaire. He wants her but she's a prostitute. An electrifying attraction crackles between them. They gave into their desires, now what's going to happen? SSET in later chappies. RR!
1. Mistaken Identity

Okay, I know you guys all noticed my mistake with the bra so I decided to revise this chapter so you guys won't keep telling me about my lack of memory for this story =P  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story ^-^  
  
~It does get steamy, so just be patient~  
  
~Mungbeans~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
Full Summery: When Sakura, a student in her last year of high school is mistaken for a prostitute by Syaoran Li, a billionaire tycoon, sparks fly, but they somehow manage to fall into bed together. The unspeakable happens, they end up falling in love, but something happens, tearing them apart. Four years later, they meet again, but can old wounds heal?  
  
~***~  
  
"Mr. Li will be with you in a moment, miss." Wei announced, before closing the big double doors. He couldn't help taking a last glance at the petite brunette and noted how different she was from the other women Mr. Hiiragizawa had sent over in the past. The stream of beauties who paraded through Mr. Li's house were usually tall, curvaceous, blonde blue-eyed beauties, but this latest women was a small green-eyed brunette who was as curvaceous as a boy in her baggy jeans and what looked to be a man's shirt.  
  
It was time Li stopped these going-nowhere-except-to-the-bedroom relationships and started settling down into more of a long-term one. God knows his mother was constantly urging him to do so, but Li could be as stubborn as mule whenever he wanted to and no amount of persuasion was likely to change his tune. He would be turning twenty-six in a few months time and so far the only lasting relationship he's ever had would be his friendship with the equally notorious Eriol Hiiragizawa. Those two had been friends since they were old enough to appreciate girls; and that was before they even learnt how to walk.  
  
The two boys had constantly gotten into trouble with various girls' fathers growing up, and now they were just lucky that most of their women's fathers were too old to brandish a stick or baseball bat whenever they got within ten feet of their daughters. Not that that would happen these days, it was more likely that the fathers were pushing their daughters towards to two most eligible men in all of Japan, both men being single, good looking and billionaire tycoons. It was no wonder the two of them were getting so cynical and cocky.  
  
Wei proceeded into the foyer and sighed. What those two men needed were two women who could get them to change their tune.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto ran a nervous hand through her disheveled tresses and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Walking over to the mahogany desk dominating the corner of the room, she ran a finger over the smooth, polished wood and wondered what it would be like to be filthy rich.  
  
Being an orphan since her parents and older brother were killed in a car accident when she was three, had made her the orphaned relative, dependent and in debt to the generosity of her distant relatives who she had been foisted on, and they never let her forget it either. Her aunt and cousin were snobs in the highest sense. They looked down on everyone who had weren't rich enough to afford a household of servants and weren't chauffeured around in a limousine.  
  
Sakura's uncle; her aunt Sofia's husband and cousin Elaine's father, had died prematurely due to a heart attack five years after Sakura had arrived on their doorstep and had left everything to his wife and daughter.  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes as she felt tears begin to form. Uncle San had been the only person in the entire household who had cared for her. He had always had time for her and had never let her feel left out and unloved. When he died, he had shocked everyone but most of all the tiny eight year old.  
  
Uncle San had always seemed as healthy as a horse and as young as a man in his prime, despite the sprinkle of grey on his temples. She remembered how she had refused to come out of her room for weeks after his funeral unable to face life without him. Aunt Sofia had had a fit when one of her maids told her, she ranted and screamed that Sakura was a selfish brat thinking of herself and not caring of the pain Uncle San's death had brought to his own true family. She accused her of taking up all of his time, never leaving him time with his own family; Elaine and herself. It was Sakura's fault that he was dead!  
  
From that moment on Sakura's relationship with her only relatives turned to dust. The cold silence which settled over them whenever in contact was fine by them. The only reason Sakura hadn't left was because her uncle had decreed in his will that Sakura stay in the household before her nineteenth birthday, which would be joyously celebrated by her relatives in seven months time.  
  
Sakura knew that they couldn't wait to be rid of her, without her added expense they could probably buy a new limo or go to Paris for another holiday. Sakura laughed, they would get such a shock when they realized that her 'added' expense would probably afford them a moped or a trip to the beach at best. Her aunt never spent more then just enough money to kept her from dying. All her clothes she had bought herself with her hard earned cash from various jobs; she got around on her second hand bike and she attended a public school, so her education was free.  
  
Whereas her cousin Elaine, who was four months older then her, bought a new wardrobe every month, had received two jeeps as a present when she passed her drivers license -which she failed four times- and attended Tokyo's most expensive, privileged girl's college, not that that did anything for her IQ.  
  
Looking around the large, expensively furnished room in greens and wood, she could almost see how her aunt would react if she stepped foot into this room. Her snobbish mind would begin mentally calculating how much each piece of furniture would cost and if he was rich enough to reach her standards. Sakura tried not to shudder.  
  
She walked around the room, liking the feel of the soft, springy carpet beneath her feet. The room was dim, the only light coming from the slither of moonbeams peaking in from the heavy green curtains and the flickering candles, strategically placed around the room. She craned her neck, trying to get a good look of every angle of the room when she walked into a large lump.  
  
"What the. . ." Sakura placed a hand on the gauzy material and muffled a scream as she fell forward onto a . . .bed? Her smooth brow wrinkled as she bounced on the springy object and discovered that it was in fact a bed. She quickly got off the mattress and stepped back to get a good look.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized that the large shadow in the middle of the room concealed an expansive four poster bed, curtained by mosquito nets on all three sides. But what was a bed doing in Mr. Li's office? Especially a bed like this?  
  
~***~  
  
"Man, you rocked! I can't believe you convinced him to sell, and at that price! That poor bloke!" Eriol, or Eli as his mates preferred to call him, chuckled and slapped his best mate Syaoran Li on the back for a job well done.  
  
"Poor my ass, I've been busting my balls trying to get him to sell since last year, if we had waited any longer he would have kicked the bucket and we would have to be dealing with that bastard of a grandson of his." Li tipped back his bottle and downed the last of his beer, placing the empty green bottle on the tray of the servant hanging hovering at his side, with the daily mail.  
  
"Nah, I knew you'd make him sell. That grandson of his, what's-his-name Tyler's a real bastard, imagine asking for ninety grand, who does he think we are?" Eli scoffed, tossing his jacket onto the leather couch as he sank down onto the greenish-grey material and propped his feet onto the glass coffee table.  
  
"Probably some dumb jackass like him." Li rolled his head from one side to the other trying to relax his stiff muscles. Sitting in that boardroom for four hours pretty much fucked up ones neck.  
  
He was just getting relax when he heard a discreet cough from behind him. "Hey Wei, what's up?" he asked without even glancing around, he always knew instinctively that it was him. It was also this same instinct which had turned him into one of the most powerful men on all of Japan.  
  
"There's a certain miss waiting for you. I put her in your room, sir." Li heard a quiet sound of Wei's retreating footsteps and tried not to groan.  
  
"I told you I knew you'd make him sell, consider this a congratulation present." Li watched as Eli got up and retrieved his jacket with a wide grin on his face, his deep blue eyes sparkling. "Better get going, don't want you to make your present wait for you." Slipping his arms into the leather jacket, he gave a chuckle and walked to the door whistling tunelessly.  
  
Li got up and stretched before checking his pockets for some cash.  
  
Slipping in through the large oak doors, Li opened his mouth fully intending to just pay the girl and tell her sorry but no thanks, when he found himself looking down into the greenest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura tried to look away from the intense amber eyes but her body didn't seem to be listening. Some part of her mind registered that her breathing had deepened and a melting quality had taken over the lower part of her body. But her attention remained focused on those eyes. Those eyes, they were the colour of autumn, intense yet mysterious.  
  
He blinked suddenly and the spell was broken.  
  
Sakura gave herself a mental shake and wondered what had come over her, she had never been affected by a male this way. Then again, no male had ever wanted to affect her in this way, she was resigned to the fact that she was plain, something her cousin constantly reminded her of.  
  
Angry at herself for the strange feelings washing through her, she glared fiercely up at the dark-haired male.  
  
Li, who was just as much affected by the large vulnerable green eyes, didn't know that the anger sparking from those same eyes was mostly directed at herself, folded his arms across his chest and surveyed the bristling petite women in front of him, with a cold smile. His brow cocked up at her attire. Her baggy jeans and shirt merely hinting at her lushness.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to seduce me and get me hot. How are you going to do such a thing wearing that?" he walked over to the mini fridge concealed behind a wall and poured himself a drink, "You look like boy for God's sake. I don't know what people have been telling you but I'm not into that kind of thing." He smirked and took a drink of the brownish liquid sloshing around in his glass.  
  
"What the hell do you mean I 'look like a boy'!" Sakura all but screamed. It was bad enough that Elaine and all her friends, not to mention most of the kids at school insulted her looks, but for a guy she had only known for a few minutes, to do so was more then she could take! It was bloody crude!  
  
"Look here you stupid nincompoop, you better-" the rest of her threat was drowned out by his loud laughter. Stamping her foot in frustration, she placed her hands on her hips and wished that looks could kill, because then he would be a smothering pile of ashes right now. "What the hell is so funny?" she demanded in a near shout.  
  
"You just called me a nincompoop," he gasped between bursts of laughter.  
  
"So!"  
  
"No one's called me a nincompoop since I was five. God, that sayings so old, my grandma would probably laugh." Sakura marched up to him and fisted her small hand to punch him in the shoulder. She blinked as his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist before she hit her target. Sakura ground her small teeth and prepared to strike with her other fist when he suddenly dragged her small frame against his large one and crushed his mouth down to hers.  
  
The instant his lips made contact with hers, sparks shoot up her whole body igniting something which had been hidden for a long time. That liquid sensation had returned and was currently spreading to the roots of her hair.  
  
She moaned as he nibbled on her lower lip and stopped trying to resist him, instead wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She ran her fingertips through his dark, springy hair and felt the flames of arousal lick her body.  
  
A whimper parted her lips as he hungrily nibbled on her lower lip. Slipping his tongue into the warm, honeyed depths of her mouth, he tasted her sweetness and knew he would have to have more. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he cupped her pert bottom and crushed her high against him  
  
Sakura gasped at the feeling of his arousal digging into her pelvis, she could feel the heat radiating from it. Arousal, which was almost painful, darted through her body, causing her heartbeat to rapidly increase and made her body hot with wanton craving.  
  
She arched her back, pressing her aching breasts against his chest, feeling the fire raging inside of her rise higher.  
  
"You're wearing too many clothes," Li husked and began undoing her shirt slowly, kissing her uncovered bare skin as he worked his way down. Pushing the shirt of her slender shoulders he reached around to unsnap her bra. Air whooshed from his lungs as the scrap of material fluttered to the ground, leaving her chest bare.  
  
"I don't usually wear a bra, cause I-I don't need one., but today. . . I. . . " She stuttered and licked her dry lips. Feeling embarrassed, she brought her arms up to cover her chest, or lack of.  
  
"Don't." It was softly spoken, but affected her just as much as if he had growled a demand. Immediately her arms froze and lowered back to her sides. Li proceeded to show her how beautiful she was as he placed light kisses over her small breasts. Lifting one hand to fondle one of them, he placed the other nipple into the wet heat of his mouth and slowly suckled on it.  
  
The exquisite pleasure jackknifed through Sakura's entire body and sent her legs trembling. She would have crumbled if Li hadn't scooped her up into his arms and placed her onto the large bed.  
  
She lay there trying to gather her breath as her chest heaved. Her long chestnut hair spilled over the satin pillows like a halo. She reminded Li of a small sex goddess.  
  
Kneeling down between her legs, he began unfastening her jeans and slowly peeled them off with her underwear. Taking a step back, he looked down at her passion-flushed face and marveled at the delicate beauty of her golden body. His gaze traveled down past her delicate features to her small but perfect breasts, before lowering past her flat, smooth stomach to the nest of curls at the parting of her smooth legs.  
  
Not sure he much longer he could hold in his hunger, he quickly stripped away his own garments and moved forward to lower his body onto hers. Bracing his elbows on either side of her face he leant down to capture her mouth once again.  
  
She met his mouth hungrily, the flames of desire licking every inch of her. Her hands splayed onto the smooth flesh of his back, kneading it.  
  
"Let me pleasure you," Li said throatily, leisurely making his way down her quivering body, through the dark nest of soft curls to the moist, hot centre of her.  
  
"Oh. . ." the moment his tongue touched her, every semblance of control was torn from her. Her hips lifted to meet his mouth hungrily, her hands clenched onto the silky sheets as her hunger rose to unbearable heights. The wild excitement scaled higher, tiny cries were torn from her lips as she squirmed, wanting satisfaction. She was aching for him.  
  
"Please. . .please," she moaned over and over, not really sure what she was pleading for. Her body felt as though it was on fire. Heat was crackling from every skincell, burning with a feverish need.  
  
She whimpered a his body left hers.  
  
"Shhh, I'm just getting a condom." He reassured her.  
  
Sakura froze as the realization of what they were doing washed over her, but before she could utter a protest, he had surged the full length of his manhood into her tender entrance. She winced at the momentary stab of pain.  
  
Li froze, his amber eyes widening as he tried to take in the full force of his shock. "You're a virgin!" he growled out behind clenched teeth. He began to draw out, wondering what the hell he had done.  
  
"No, please, don't stop." Sakura pleaded, wrapping her legs high around his waist. She rose her hips, moving against him, trying to urge him on.  
  
At that moment, Li couldn't have stopped even if his mansion had burnt down. He pounded his tense, hard flesh into her, knowing he should be gentle, but unable to slow down, not even just a bit.  
  
She moved against him, matching his frantic rhythm. He surged deeper, every stroke more powerful then the last. Every thrust brought her spiraling higher, faster, seeking release. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back as her world suddenly exploded, like a thousand glittering pieces. She felt like she had shatter, and had been glued back together, better then before.  
  
She cried out, Li echoed her as he joined her. His arms collapsing, he rolled over to her side and gathered her limp body against him.  
  
When Sakura finally floated back down to earth, her body felt as drained as a new born kitten's. Her entire body was aching, but it was a satisfying ache. She had no more energy, even her eyelashes felt exhausted.  
  
"That was. . .you were, extraordinary. . ." Li lifted his dark head and looked down into her green eyes, noting her exhaustion. He dropped a kiss on her forehead as her lids lowered and whispered softly to her, "Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."  
  
~***~  
  
A.N  
  
Okay I'm really pissed off, because this story is dedicated to one of my reviewers who ask me to write an R but I can't find her anywhere. What is your name!! *You know, I'm still trying to find my reviewer's name!! Why won't they tell me who it is??!! 


	2. Identity Revealed

Yay, no more exams! I can't believe my exams are over! I'm so happy! =D Now I've got more time to update new chappies!  
  
Thanks to Kikakai, Azure and Bex Drake for helping me with bolding and italics-though it sounds like too much work, so I'll just stick to the normal, boring print.  
  
And thanks to all my reviewers (I'd like to thank you all personally but there're too many names to write, sorry!), but I would like to say a special thanks to S.a.K.u.R.a, your review was seriously sweet! (And I know what you mean with exams! Why do they make us take them? We do enough learning through the year without them grilling us at the end.)  
  
I'm still new to the writing circuit so it's totally awesome to hear from all of you guys. So keep reviewing!  
  
~Mungbeans~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura slowly regained consciousness, not quite certain what had woken her, but knowing that she would rather be asleep. Her body and mind was still utterly exhausted, sleep tempted her like water to a thirsty man.  
  
Shifting closer to the hard wall, which was strangely emitting heat, she burrowed her head onto the warm pillow and unconsciously breathed in the heady scent. It was musky with a hint of sandalwood; it smelt wonderful. Lifting up a small hand she attempted to get her pillow more comfortable, freezing as her hand connected with springy hair. Cracking open one eye, she cautiously took in the form before her, knowing that whatever she was going to find wasn't going to be good.  
  
Two eyes shot open, a gasp flew from her parted lips as she registered that what she had mistaken for a wall and a pillow was in actual fact Syaoran Li!  
  
Syaoran Li! Syaoran Li who was a damn billionaire tycoon. Syaoran Li who was the most notorious playboy in Japan. Syaoran Li who was voted top bachelor of the year. This was 'thee' Syaoran Li! And she, Sakura, a nobody had slept with him! The thought halted her racing mind in it's tracks. Bloody hell, she had slept with, made love to, a complete stranger-and although the stranger was Syaoran Li, he was still in fact, a stranger.  
  
Unable to stop herself she looked down at the male-who was still radiating sex appeal, even in his sleep-and ate up the gorgeous sight of him. Unbelievably long lashes the shade of midnight fanned out onto high, slashing cheek bones, a strong roman nose trailed down to luscious lips; the bottom lip was lightly fuller then the top giving him a permanent pout. Dark hair the colour of chocolate flowed in thick waves from his crown, while several errant locks fell over his closed eyes, which Sakura knew to be the most hypnotizing shade of amber, one could drown in those eyes. He wasn't classically handsome, but there was something about his striking features and powerful personality that drew peoples attention and made him stand out.  
  
He attracted females like flies to honey. His body, an exact replica of Michaelangelo's sculpture of David, all muscle and sinew, well proportioned; perfect in every sense. His chest was sprinkled with dark curls which lead like an arrow down to the 'goody bag'. And what a goody bag it was, too!  
  
She started to speak, but quickly clamped her lips shut when she realized that he was still asleep. Trying to be more quiet then a feather, she gingerly rolled over and tried to extract herself from the large steel arms wrapped around her. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to make herself as skinny as possible and slipped out.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," she muttered repeatedly, scuttling around as she retrieved various items of her clothing which Li had flung around the room. Her arm brushed against her sensitive breasts by accident, sending tingles of arousal down her spine. She glanced over at the bed afraid that Li had awaken. The sight of his exposed, lean body sent heat pooling around the base of her stomach.  
  
Angry at herself for still wanting him, she chided herself and turned her back to the delicious sight of the blatantly nude male, residing on the rumpled, satin sheets. She breathed a sigh of relief as the last garment was bundled under her arms and walked cautiously to the bathroom.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" an amused, sleepy voice queried.  
  
Sakura froze, a grimace on her flushed face. Oh crap! Quickly, she hugged her bundle of clothes against her chest, in case he saw them and suspected her of sneaking out on him, and shot a small smile over her shoulder, careful not to look him in the eye. "I'm. . .uh," she gulped, "going to the bathroom," Oh, man, I'm stark naked with a bundle of clothes hugged to my chest like a shield, I'm creeping into the bathroom to escape and I bet he's peering at my butt. Things couldn't get any worse. . .  
  
"When you come back I think we should talk." . . .Obviously she was wrong.  
  
Giving a little nod, she dived into the bathroom and locked the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, she dropped her bundle and walked to the sink. The sight of her reflection in the mirror brought a shocked gasp from swollen pink lips.  
  
Small bruises were dotted around her breasts and on the insides of her thighs, contrasting sharply with the pallor of her skin. She flushed to the roots of her hair as she remembered how they had come to reside there. They were love bites, given to her as Li playfully nibbled at her breasts and inner thighs. She remembered how she had begged him for more and nearly groaned. She had behaved like some wanton hussy!  
  
If Elaine ever found out about how her straight-laced cousin had acted like a 'bitch on heat' with Li, there would be hell to pay. Not that she would ever find out, not if she had anything to do with it. And that went for her aunt as well.  
  
She let herself imagine what would happen if Elaine did by chance find out. A gleeful smile came over Sakura's face. No doubt she would be jealous as hell. Imagine, an orphaned little nobody in bed with Japan's most notorious billionaire. And a sexy one to boot.  
  
Her face fell as she also realized the names which would fly her way also. Slut, trollop, whore; just to name a few. No way, it would be best for everyone if nobody ever found out about what had happened in that bedroom tonight.  
  
It was lucky that she hadn't given her name to anybody, which was strange seeing as they just let her into the house. She had told the butler that she had an appointment with Mr. Li and he had let her in. For a billionaire, Li sure had bad security measurements.  
  
She hissed as the ice cold water splashed onto her sensitive skin. Her whole body was throbbing like mad, but the pain was only a small punishment for the glorious night she had had with Li.  
  
It had been more then could have ever imagined. People said sex was good, but what had transpired on those satin sheets had been explosive. Like world war explosive. Her whole body heated at the steamy memories flitting through her mind. What did they say about sex being a visual stimulation as well?  
  
Not wanting to think about she had experienced with him any longer, Sakura hastily gave herself a wash and chucked on her clothes.  
  
"Oh fuck! Where's my bra?!" she felt like banging her head on the wall in frustration. Deciding that a new bra amongst the many old bra's which were probably hiding around the room from previous lovers would go unnoticed, she slipped on her shirt and swiftly did up the buttons, well as swift as someone who was all thumbs.  
  
Quietly opening the door, she breathed a sigh of relief as Li's gentle, even breathing drifted over her. No wanting to stay for a 'little talk' with him when he woke up, she crept to the door as quickly as she could, grimacing as the door gave a little squeak.  
  
Turning around cautiously, afraid to encounter Li's angry face, she was relieved to find that he was still asleep. A humiliated groan was dragged from her when he suddenly turned over and exposed his back. The light flickering around the room illuminated what she hadn't been able to see when she was cuddled against him.  
  
Li's muscular back was covered with nail marks and red, angry scratches, which had resulted from their love making.  
  
Muffling another small groan, she hastily turned and fled the room.  
  
She kept her head held high, as she briskly walked down to the large marble foyer, not wanting to attract attention. The door was within her reach when out of the blue a tall gentleman with salt and pepper hair and a ramrod straight back stepped in front of her.  
  
"Let me get that for you miss," the butler offered with a gentle smile on his face, although his eyes held a hint of disapproval.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Sakura mumbled wanting to get away from the Li mansion as quickly as she could.  
  
"No problem, miss. Has Mr. Li settled the payment?"  
  
"Payment?" what was he on about? Oh fuck, that was right, Li had already made that crude remark about her being a prostitute. She tried not to grind her teeth, not that she didn't deserve that crude title, she had jumped into his bed and begged him, hadn't she? And she couldn't even say that he had forced her. She berated herself and pasted a artificial smile on her numb lips. "Oh, that payment. Yeah, uh, Mr. Li's already settled that. Goodnight." She stepped out into the dark night, shivering as the breeze brushed past her still slightly aroused flesh. Goosepimples dotted up her exposed arms.  
  
"Goodnight, miss." The door silently closed, leaving her alone in the dark. Well alone as anyone could be in a courtyard full of security guards strolling around.  
  
Checking the time on the bulky watch strapped to her small wrist, she groaned at the flashing neon numbers. It was already past three-thirty in the morning. Slipping her hands into her pockets, she hissed as her fingers encountered nothing. "Fuck, I must have left my damn wallet in his bedroom!" This was so, definitely not her day.  
  
~***~  
  
"Oh blast!" a teardrop of red blood ran down her index finger as a rose thorn snagged the tip. Dropping from the window ledge onto the soft, plush pale pink carpet, Sakura quickly scrambled to close the open window and stuck her finger into her mouth.  
  
She really had to get rid of that blasted rosebush, Sakura told herself for the thousandth time. It made sneaking into her room dangerous, and although there were certain perks to that, she didn't like being the one in danger.  
  
Tripping into the bathroom she stripped away her dirty clothes and ran a bath, making sure that she poured in a sufficient amount of bubblebath liquid into the tub first. What was a bath without bubbles?  
  
Slipping into the warm water, her exhausted body felt in like it was in heaven. The slightly hot water lapped at her skin, soothing her. The scent of lavender and chamomile drifted over her, she breathed in deeply letting the relaxing flowers do their work.  
  
~***~  
  
"What do you mean you don't know her name!" The angry voice reverberated through the large mansion. "Never mind, I'll find out myself," Li snapped. The security guard quivered at the frosty glare shot his way, hastily stepping out of his boss's way when he angrily pushed past him.  
  
The fingers of the dawn spread over the expansive green gardens and into the dimly hallway, reminding Li that he had only slept a couple of hours. His frown turned even more foreboding, it turned out that they had been a couple of hours too long. The little miss had done the split earlier, leaving no name or even a phone number.  
  
Li clenched his strong white teeth. No one ever walked out on him.  
  
Pushing the door of his study open he was startled to find a busty blonde in a black mini dress draped over his desk. She woke as she he stepped over the threshold.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," she purred, huskily. She attempted the sexily rub the sleep from her sleeps but only succeed in making herself look like she had an irritation.  
  
She slipped down from the large desk, carefully exposing a large amount of creamy thigh and sauntered towards him on precariously high heels. Her dress looked as though it was several sizes too small and her chest looked in danger of falling out from her dress. But despite all this, she had elegance and possessed poise and grace.  
  
"Sorry, do I know you?" Li asked, eyeing the tall, blonde apprehensively.  
  
"Not yet, but in a few minutes you'll know me from top to bottom," she purred, her husky voice dripped of sex.  
  
Sex! Oh, fucken hell! His mind raced shooting out warning signs, though his outer countenance remained cool and distant. A sickening feeling started at the pit of his stomach as realization dawn.  
  
"Did Mr. Hiiragizawa send you, by any chance?" he asked coolly, dreading the answer he knew was coming.  
  
"Yes, of course he did." She replied slowly, unsure of where he was going with that question. "And he's already settled the bill for the whole night."  
  
"I see. Thanks. Wei will show you to the door." He leant out the door and hollered, "Wei, can you come here for a sec?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Li?" Wei appeared before him, Li suspected that he had been there all along, listening around the corner.  
  
"Please show. . .eh. . .?" He gestured to the stately blonde.  
  
"Aika." She answered, perplexed at what was happening.  
  
"Please show miss Aika to the door, Wei."  
  
"But Mr. Hirragizawa has hired me for the whole night. And we haven't even started yet." Aika stated, confusedly, a slight frown marring her perfect forehead. "You know there aren't any refunds?" she asked suspiciously. Refusing to return the large cheque the hot, blue-eyed guy had slid into her hand.  
  
"That's all right. Have a good day." Li said nonchalantly. With a shrug of her delicate shoulders, Aika gave a small wave and followed Wei.  
  
Spinning on his heel, Li strode over to the desk and furiously dialed Eli's number, wanting to get to the bottom of this damn mess, but knew inwardly that Eli wouldn't have any answers. Wise cracks, hell yeah. But answers to this godforsaken mess, no.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura rubbed her hair dry with the towel more vigorously then was necessary, as she berated herself furiously.  
  
"Why the hell did I sleep with him!" she asked herself for the thousandth time that night, but was still unable to come up with a decent answer. She was disgusted with herself; the way she had melted into his arms, not to mention his bed.  
  
"He wasn't even that handsome for God's sake!" She threw the damp towel into the wicker basket and walked back into her room. With a dark scowl slashed across her face. "Okay, alright, so he oozed sex appeal. Yeah, he was blatantly male and-though not conventionally handsome-so damn hot I wanted to jump him." She admitted guiltily. "But why the hell did I sleep with him?! I only knew the guy for like, what? Thirty seconds?!" Flopping onto the pink duvet, she grabbed her best friend and buried her face into his coat of fur-well, what was left of it-and groaned.  
  
"Kero, what did I do?" she moaned. She gazed into the stuffed animal's, soulful brown eyes trying to find an answer. But none surfaced.  
  
Her skin still tingled at the memory of the power chemistry which had crackled between them, each word, each gesture, bringing them closer to the point of no return. It was practically tangible, the way it sizzled like an X-rated movie. It had been like a bomb waiting to go off.  
  
"Oh, it's no use!" she muttered, giving up the idea that she could somehow forget what had happened, to wipe it completely from her mind. It was no use, it was permanently burned into her mind. Li had branded her.  
  
Curling into a ball she stared out the window and gazed at the stars as they flickered, each one winking out as dawn kissed the sky. She remembered how she had believed that amongst those stars her parents and brother had looked down upon her, watching over her in the dark, before giving her a kiss goodbye in the morning and a promise that they would return once more when the sun sank into the sea. Her younger self's innocent struck a chord deep within her.  
  
She hugged the stuffed animal-like soft toy to her chest, as though he were her shield against the world. Which, in a way, he was.  
  
Keroberos-or Kero, as Sakura preferred to call him-had been a gift from her parents at her christening. He was one of the last links to her family. But he was also more then that, he had become her best friend as well. She told all her problems to him, knowing he understood as he watched her patiently with his brown eyes, so full of understanding. He had gone everywhere with her until the other kids had started teasing her.  
  
At first she hadn't been able to bare to leave him at home, but she hadn't wanted him hurt by the other children as she pulled at him and threw him onto the ground.  
  
Her constant love and affection all these years had left their mark on him. His once full, silky coat of golden fur, had diminished to patches of rough dirty orange; his nose had been worn down to the shiny pink plastic underneath, due to her constant kisses and food she had tried to feed him before she understood that Kero was special enough to not eat and still survive; and half of one of his ears were missing. But despite what he looked like now, Sakura loved him. Other, newer, better-looking soft toys never compared to him. And no matter how much aunt Sophia nagged, she refused to get rid of the 'flea-bitten, lice covered sack' as aunt Sophia like to call him.  
  
Sliding into bed, she pulled up her covers and tucked Kero under her arm. Switching off the light, she cuddled him close and closed her eyes, whispering softly, "At least he doesn't know who I am." Like that was any consolation.  
  
~***~  
  
"I see, thanks Meilin." The phone clicked, signaling the end of the conversation. Li slammed down the receiver and buried his head into his hands. How the hell did he get into such a damn, godforsaken mess?!  
  
Meilin, his personal assistant and cousin, had just called with all the information regarding a miss Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Meilin worked with him since he had started up his business, she was just as invaluable to his company as he was. She was his right leg, though that right leg was a constant pain in the arse. He loved her, but only God knew why, she was worse then his mum, constantly meddling in his life. No doubt she wouldn't think twice about grilling him the second she saw him. He wondered how he would dodge her questions as she fired them from her lips like a machine gun.  
  
People who met Meilin usually came out feeling like they had been run over by a ten ton truck.  
  
He looked down at the I.D card on his desk, peering at the small photo of the girl staring solemnly at the camera.  
  
He had found it in Sakura's wallet, which she had left behind in his room along with her bra.  
  
"Bloody hell, the chit's eighteen! What the hell was she thinking?!" He all but roared. What the hell was I thinking?! He accused himself.  
  
He rubbed his eyes warily and glanced at the chunky watch strapped to his wrist. It was past twelve already. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had only had a bite of toast for breakfast.  
  
Sliding back his chair, he picked up his receiver and asked Yukito to get the car ready, time for some lunch.  
  
But first he was going to pay miss Kinomoto a little visit.  
  
~***~  
  
A.N  
  
This chapter might be a little boring but I hoped that it answered most of the questions you guys were asking in your reviews. And yeah, I know they like slept together after knowing each other for less then a minute, but they were drawn to each other. And you know how it goes when the attraction crackles between you like a bomb that's waiting to go off at anytime. *Not that I would know. *Laughs* =D  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
I want to thank:  
  
kute-lido-azn Element-of-Magic pinketernity Cherry Jade Sakura-Avalon12 gamegirl546 sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE miztique SLITH AnimeAngel41  
  
Thanks for putting my fic on your favourite story / author list =D 


	3. Small Reprieve

Hey everyone,  
  
Okay now don't get too angry with me, but I had sooooo many problems with this chapter, for some reason unknown to me it caused me a lot of problems.  
  
Everyone knows that my story got banned aye? Cause that's why my story suddenly disappeared and I didn't know about it till I got back from holiday. = (  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write.  
  
Thank you guys for all the reviews!!  
  
Ps. The song's by N' Sync, I thought the lyrics really go with the mood. It's called 'This I Promise You'.  
  
~Mungbeans~  
  
~***~  
  
"That's two cheeseburgers, a large fries and a large drink. Enjoy your meal." Sakura pasted another smile onto her aching cheeks and slid the tray across the sticky counter towards the cranky customer.  
  
Dropping the change into the cash register, she heaved a deep sigh and swiped away a strand of greasy, chestnut hair. The job was so monotonous but she needed the cash. Getting out of the house as soon as possible was now top priority. She had to escape from under her aunt and cousin's malicious tongues.  
  
Their consistent harping was becoming even more unmerciful lately and she didn't know how much longer she could listen to it before it penetrated her amour and seriously wounded her.  
  
Ignoring her aching muscles, she closed the cash register and looked up, ready to face another grumbling customer.  
  
She let out a yelp at the sight of the cold, hard face glaring down at her.  
  
"Is this where you've been all day? I've been looking all over for you!" Li growled out, sneering at her attire. "What the hell are you doing in this dump?" he snarled angrily, looking around the greasy fast food restaurant. All the employees were decked out in grease stained blue and white striped suits with small little caps that did nothing for their already really stupid outfits.  
  
"That's none of your business and lower your voice." Sakura whispered frantically. She hastily glanced around hoping that Li hadn't collected an audience. That was all she needed, a great big spectacle to get her fired.  
  
"You made it my business when you let me sleep with you." Li ground out harshly. "Don't even think about denying it either."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to argue when he glared at her and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a scrap of pale pink material. He smirked at her and flung it onto the counter. "You left this at my place by the way." He looked at her triumphantly.  
  
Sakura flushed to the roots of her already greasy hair. she hastily reached out and snatched ShShe hastily reached out and snatched up the piece of flimsy material and shoved it into her pocket with a quick glance around. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about last night."  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you, so just go away." The sight of her boss striding towards her made her send a pleading glance at him. "Please, I need this job."  
  
"Is there a problem Kinomoto?"  
  
"No sir," she gulped and tried to smile up at her dour faced boss.  
  
"Actually Mr," Li glanced down at the name tag pinned to the man's large chest, "Thai, could I please have a moment with miss Kinomoto. It's important."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Syaoran Li," Li didn't like using his notoriety to get his way, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"Li of Li Corporations?" The guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He stuck out his hand and grabbed Li's in a big hearty shake. "Sure, Kinomoto you're on your break. I'll go get Lynne to serve." He gave her a shove with his big meaty hand when she didn't move.  
  
Looking daggers at the smug male, she walked around the counter and walked over to the tables on the other side of the mall.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at?'  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. What the bloody hell did you think you were doing, letting me believe you were nothing more then a common prostitute?"  
  
Sakura dropped into the plastic seat and pulled a face. "Ahh, but Syaoran Li of Li Corporations wouldn't lower himself to a common prostitute. You'd have to have the best and most expensive, not to mention most beautiful. So I must have really put a dent in your high standards by being neither of those." She mocked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you ever dare say that."  
  
Her widened eyes snapped to his scowling face. He sounded genuinely bloody angry.  
  
"You know your large eyes and bee stung lips make you more intriguing then the most beautiful of women." Sakura's eyes widened further at this startling revelation. Li thought she was intriguing? It didn't sound all that hot, but it was something new.  
  
"Enough of this. I want to know why you lied about being a prostitute?"  
  
"I didn't say anything about being a prostitute! You just assumed that I was!" She shot back angrily.  
  
"Well why the hell did you let me assume you were one?" he looked at her suspiciously, "Were you trying cause a scandal! What did you think you could do; get yourself into the papers? What did you think they would say? 'Innocent student seduced by the famous multi-billionaire tycoon, Li. Has the notorious playboy gone too far?' Because believe me, it wouldn't sound anything like that. It'd be more like, 'Another young mercenary female trying to weasel her way into the Li fortunes. What is Li going to do this time?' So get it straight, no matter what you're trying to do you'll end up worse for wear."  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything!" she all but screamed causing heads to turn her way from all directions.  
  
"Then what the hell were you doing in my room, and don't feed me any bull."  
  
"I was actually looking for a job,"  
  
"A job?" Li repeated  
  
"Look, I was looking for a job, okay. Like a maid or something. I need the money." She flushed as the embarrassing words slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"Money? Why the hell would you need money? You're a Kinomoto." He said airily, which seemed impossible with the dark storm floating around his face.  
  
Sakura gasped. "You had me checked out didn't you?" she shot, accusingly.  
  
"Of course I had you checked out. How the hell do you think I managed to find you?"  
  
"How the fuck would I know." She cursed.  
  
"Look, let's just calm down for a minute. How about I take you to La Tranquillité for lunch?" He glanced at his watch, "actually make that dinner, it's already past five-thirty."  
  
"How about you take your offer for lunch or dinner, or whatever and shove it-" She winced as his large hand clamped over her upper arm like a vise.  
  
"I don't find crudeness appealing in women." The low words were spoken softly but menacingly. Sakura wondered if she had finally pushed him too far.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. I've got work." She looked the fast food shop in relief. Who'd ever have thought that working in this dump would save her from an evening with the angry bull sitting next to her.  
  
"I'll handle it." Before she could utter more then a squawk, he had walked away and returned with a smug, satisfied smile.  
  
"You've got the rest of the night off. So what do you say?" He reached out a hand.  
  
If he thought that she was going to just sit and listen to him browbeat her for the rest of the evening then he had another think coming.  
  
"I'd say you're on." She smiled at him and reached out to take his hand.  
  
~***~  
  
La Tranquillité was exactly like how one would picture a famous and expensive French restaurant would be; posh, expensive and utterly beautiful.  
  
Light flickered from their tall, white waxen pillars down onto the roomful of people, dancing on various tables at a time like scenes from a movie.  
  
The whole interior or the restaurant was done in burnished golds and cream, the only light coming from the various candles placed on tables, walls and hung from above.  
  
Elegant couples were seated strategically to ensure that they had privacy while maintaining the view of the exquisite dance floor down below, while black and white dressed waiters and waitresses quietly but quickly went about their duties, weaving their way around tables and chairs. The soulful tunes of Barry White drifted through like a soft breeze on a warm summers night.  
  
Everything was how it should be; perfect.  
  
~***~  
  
"So Fuutie said to Feimei, 'but it's a dog.'," Sakura laughed as Li finished telling her another antidote of his sisters. He acted as though he could barely tolerate them, but she could tell from the way his deep amber eyes sparkled as he told tale after tale of their ridiculous adventures that he loved them more then anything.  
  
She wondered what it would be like he loved her more then anything.  
  
Sakura froze as the stray thought entered her head.  
  
What was she thinking of! She didn't want him to love her, she didn't even care if he liked her!. so why did something inside of her ache as she told herself over and over again that there was no chance that he would even come close to loving her.  
  
Besides the only loving he would even come close to wanting would be in bed. Loving! Yeah right, what Li and she had done wasn't even remotely loving, it was sex. Cold, hard sex, that's what it was. Okay, so the cold bit wasn't exactly true, they had practically set the bed sheets of fire, and even if it was just sex, man was it great! No wonder everyone at school raved about it!  
  
Her body started to heat as the memory of what those hands and that mouth had done to her.  
  
This is ridiculous, Sakura screamed silently to herself. Why was she torturing herself with these memories, she wouldn't be sleeping with him again anyway. he was too dangerous to her heart.  
  
She couldn't let him get close, even if she wanted him too. He would suspect that something was up with her and her relatives. He'd ask too many questions. He'd find out the truth. He'd pity her.  
  
No, she wouldn't let him get close.  
  
She wouldn't let him pity her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she steadied her rampant thoughts and smiled at her companion. He must never know.  
  
~***~  
  
Li smiled in return but his was as fake as the one she was wearing. He had been watching her for a while now and wondered what had brought upon the resigned air which now hung over her like a dark cloud.  
  
He watched her square her delicate shoulders and resume her meal, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere.  
  
He longed for her to confide in him, to tell him of all her troubles and let him handle it. The thought caused him to freeze.  
  
What the hell was he thinking of? This was Sakura Kinomoto he was talking about, he'd had her checked out and hadn't liked what he had found out. It seemed that Sakura was adopted by her aunt and uncle when she had been orphaned at the age of three. San, he knew had owned a chain of high classed hotels, raking in millions every year. No doubt Sakura had grown up spoilt rotten by her aunt and uncle, thinking she could have anything she wanted with a snap of her delicate fingers.  
  
Well she could think again, Syaoran Li didn't appreciate being humiliated, and that's what she had done last night, humiliate him. What the hell had she been thinking! God damn it, posing as nothing more then a bloody prostitute!  
  
His anger was now directed at himself, why the hell did he waste any emotions on Sakura anways? After all she had made a damn fool of him. Him, the leader of the Li clan, not to mention the leader of Li corporations, the richest man in Japan and the most powerful. How could a measly squirt like her cause him so much fucken trouble!  
  
He ground his teeth in frustration.  
  
How could he have fallen for it? She had let him mistake her for a prostitute, for God's sake! She was nothing more then a mere child. The signs had been so obvious; if he hadn't been acting like a horny teenager and had used his head instead of his dick he would have known straight away that she wasn't who she appeared to be.  
  
Hell the signs had been all there right in front of his eyes, flashing in bloody neon lights! Her shyness, her lack of finesse-not that he had been all that smooth either, the awe at the sight of his body-and proud ass that he was, he had thought that she was just pleased at the size of his cock. Then there was her virginity, her virginity for God's sake! If that hadn't been a damn ten-foot stop sign, then he didn't know what was.  
  
He ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair. The mundane thought of needing haircut flitted through his rioting thoughts.  
  
He had to sort out this sordid mess before the press got a whiff of it. If the damn dogs smelt the story they'd have a field day!  
  
His mind, not to mention his lower body part, hardened at the memory of the night she had spent in his arms. Angry that he still wanted her, longed to taste her and drive himself into the wet heat of her, he slammed down his fist and ground of her name, startling her. He wanted to get down to business, he had taken her here for a reason, he wanted some bloody answers. After he had gotten them, then he would entice her back to his bed.  
  
~***~  
  
"Sakura," She startled as Li angrily ground out her name, turning her gaze away from the dance floor, she looked questioningly at him.  
  
She watched as indecision flicked through his usually shuttered amber eyes. He hesitated, then reached out a hand. "Would you care to dance?" The warm tone of his voice made her look up at him shyly.  
  
"I'd love to." The sadness evaporated from her eyes as she smiled up at him and placed her small hand in his. He was amazed at how his hand dwarfed her small one.  
  
Pushing back his chair, he rose and walked over to her pulling out her chair for her. Embarrassed by his show of chivalry, Sakura dipped her head and followed him as her wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her down the winding stairs to the centre of the floor below.  
  
Couples surrounded them, each nestled in the arms of their partner, oblivious to everyone and thing except them. Pinpricks of light bathed the entire floor in a soft glow, giving each couple the impression that they were alone, together in a mysterious place for lovers.  
  
Sakura sighed as the sense of love washed over her. Would she ever find love as it seemed that everyone else here had done? A small part of her knew she was being fanciful, not everyone whom was dancing on the dance floor was in love with their partner, not everyone here had found true love, but for the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to dream for a while.  
  
Placing her hand on his shoulder, her gathered her close and rested his chin slightly on her crown as the band struck up a sad song about unrequited love. Her waist was slim and felt almost fragile beneath his arms, as though if he tightened his grip even by a bit she would snap in half.  
  
*** Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything  
  
To make them understand  
  
Have you ever had someone  
  
Steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything, oh  
  
To make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever searched for words  
  
To get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start ***  
  
"I'm not to sure how to dance." She admitted feeling the warmth stream through her body as she made contact with his solid chest. Twin spots of pink lighted her cheeks.  
  
*** Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever ***  
  
Li smiled down at his obviously embarrassed partner and leaned down to reassure her. "Don't worry, it's easy. Just hold on, I'll guide you." he grinned as she gave a small nod.  
  
He didn't know what had made him ask her to dance, hell, he hated dancing, but as she stared up at him with her wide vulnerable eyes, he just didn't have it in him to put her through the Spanish inquisition again. The sadness that floated from her in waves had touched something deep within him. Somehow he had gotten it into his mind that girls loved dancing, so instead he had asked her to dance.  
  
*** Ooh  
  
Have you ever found someone  
  
You dreamt of all your life  
  
You'd do just about anything  
  
To look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one  
  
You've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one  
  
Won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes  
  
And dreamt that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait  
  
For the day when they will care  
  
Have you ever loved somebody ***  
  
And other then a few sore toes, he didn't regret that rash decision, he loved holding her in his arms, the feeling of her holding onto him. the scent of her tingled his nose, she smelt of honey and strawberries.  
  
As he guided her through the steps he couldn't help but admire her. She was wearing the pale pink gown he had given her, when she had tried to wriggle her way out of his dinner invitation. At first she had adamantly refused to wear it, but when he had slyly told her that yeah, he agreed, he would much rather have dinner here, alone in his house then be in a large restaurant with so many people, that she had snatched up the gown and with a glare marched into the bathroom.  
  
*** Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever ***  
  
He quietly chuckled at the memory of indignant glare, but soon stopped as he remembered why he had tricked her into coming out, he hadn't wanted the temptation of being alone in his house with her, knowing that with one kiss she would be in flames and he could have his wicked way with her, no being in public was definitely way better then spending the night with temptation itself.  
  
Not that being in public made his desire lessen, just the sight of her in that pink gown made him want to dump her over his shoulder like a caveman and drag her back to the privacy of his room.  
  
The pale pink gown clung to her curves, ending just below the knee. It was held up by a small strap over one shoulder. The delicate strap was decorated with small ivy leaves and trailed down her back.  
  
The sight made his fingers itch to trail the small leaves across her chest, over her slim shoulder, down her back and-his body instantly hardened at the delicious thoughts. Clenching his teeth, he ordered his body to calm down, it was no good being horny on the dance floor, he couldn't do anything about it!  
  
He winced as she accidentally stepped on his foot again. Maybe buying her the pink stiletto's had been a bad idea, but the salesgirl and adamantly insisted that he had to buy the matching shoes to go with the gown and besides she had no other shoes to wear then the combat boots she had come to his house with.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura half listened as Li taught her some rather complicated steps to the music. She wanted to learn the steps, really she did, but no matter how much she told herself to listen, she couldn't stop her mind from straying to thoughts of her dark abductor.  
  
Her lips curled up in a small smile at the way he had practically bullied her boss into letting her off for the rest of the evening.  
  
*** What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand  
  
How I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
Cuz baby I can't sleep ***  
  
She looked down at the dress he had bought her, it was a dream, made of real silk the colour of cherry blossom petals. She felt like a princess in it, a princess held by her handsome prince. And handsome prince, Li was. His hard lean body was moulded in a dark suit, at his throat was a black bow tie, all in all, he looked like James Bond, but she never knew James Bond to be surrounded by an aura of danger. Not to mention, cause her to practically drool like a dog.  
  
*** Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Oh, Have you ever ***  
  
The song came to a finish just as Sakura was getting the hang of the steps. Hearing Li chuckle as she groaned mournfully, Sakura stepped out of his embrace and planted her hands on her hips. "And just what do you think you're laughing at? Hmmm, mister? I was just getting the hang of those steps when the damn song finished." She tried to look sad but the whole effect was ruined by the twinkle in her light green eyes.  
  
Wrapping his arm around her, he dragged her back against his chest and secured her there. As he did so, a sense of belonging clouded his senses but it was push to the back of his mind as the band struck up a slow love song, he didn't know that at that time his feelings for Sakura had changed.  
  
Sakura leant against Li's hard chest, reveling in the warmth that emitted from him. placing her arms on around the back of his neck, she rested her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
She breathed a soft sigh and allowed herself the moment. Sakura closed her eyes and let go of her barriers for the time being. She swayed to the music letting go of her fear, her sadness, her weariness. She lost herself in the safe haven she had found momentarily in his arms.  
  
For this moment she would forget everything, all the pain, loneliness, sadness, and heartbreak she had endured all her life, she would forget that Li didn't love her, didn't even like her. She would forget everything. Closing her eyes, she swayed to the music and did, for a while, forget everything. Even the disturbing thought she had fallen in love with Syaoran Li.  
  
Maybe it would be alright, she thought on a sigh. Just maybe.  
  
*** Ohh ohh...  
  
When the visions around you,  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surround you,  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength,  
  
I'll give you hope,  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call,  
  
Was standing here all along..  
  
And I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you ***  
  
Candles flickered around them as they swayed to the soft music. And suddenly it felt as though they too with caught up with the romantic atmosphere of the lovers surrounding them. They too had found their soulmate.  
  
*** I've loved you forever,  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never...  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow,  
  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you..  
  
This I promise you..  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all... ***  
  
Oh Li, what will I do now? Sakura asked silently, tears shimmered down her cheeks like liquid crystals. I don't understand why but my heart belongs to you now, I'm not asking for your love in return but please, I've been hurt so many times before, I don't want to be hurt again. Please, don't hurt me.  
  
*** And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ooh, I promise you... ***  
  
~***~  
  
Li tightened his grip on Sakura and rested his chin on top of her head. The sense of belonging rushed through him again, stunning him with its ferocity. Questions that he had silenced flew back at him, what if what Sakura had explained to him at the beginning of the evening was true, maybe she hadn't been acting as a prostitute. He knew that Wei had gotten her and Aika mixed up. Oh, fucken hell! What had he done!  
  
Everything was falling into place, Sakura hadn't meant to sleep with him, hell she wasn't meant to be anywhere near his room, Aika had been his intended bed partner. He muffled a groan against her hair. He had been yelling blue murder at her all day, when in actual fact it was mostly all his fault. He had made the first move, and naïve as she was, Sakura had responded.  
  
Sakura didn't know it, but Li made a promise to her at that moment, he still wanted her like mad, but this time he would court her. Li grinned hungrily.  
  
It was going to be the sweetest seduction yet.  
  
~***~  
  
A.N  
  
If my story suddenly disappears, I probably got banned again.  
  
I'm really sorry to all these reviewers:  
  
Dandy Mandy Hikaru Ayumi AnimeObsessionFantasy Kristen Elizabeth Sterling- Silver66 tortured-soul-246 ChibiMangaAngel hunnybeesakura, Kawaii*Star*Sakra anjuliet Kikakai pinketernity Sakura-Avalon12 sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE grandsummon gamegirl546 n@sH FiL@n miztique Rosiebeast Makubex maryberry trixilicious annelee Ninde Ancalime AnimeAngel41 kute- lido-azn pokey MarikIshtarRH01970 Final Fantasy Princess Streaker sakura- star2  
  
I stuffed up your authors alert 'cause I changed my account. I'm so sorry!  
  
Don't forget to review!! =D  
  
Ps. Sorry forgot about the other song, it's called 'Have You Ever' by Brandy. 


	4. Surpises in Store

Hey peoples!  
  
Everyone get ready 'cause there's going to be a totally cliché scene up ahead as Sakura encounters the high school bitches. You know the whole popular group and all that stuff...  
  
I know long delay, school's back on though so things have been hectic. +_+  
  
Thanks everyone for their reviews they seriously mean a lot to me. But I want especially thank Daggat-Sakura—your long review made my Friday the 13th better and also made me get my lazy but to the computer and update this chapter. ^-^  
  
Please remember to keep updating and the longer the review the better.  
  
I keep forgetting to write this but I hope everyone knows that my story is completely copyright. © 13-02  
  
ps. You guys can all mail me at: silver_pixiedust@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
~Mungbeans~  
  
~***~  
  
"Five-fifty," the cantankerous cafeteria lady demanded as Sakura slid her tray down the lunch line to receive her plateful of Monday's Special.  
  
Sakura tried not to grimace at the sight of the congealed gunk which looked about to bred on her plate. The 'special' closely resembled pureed maggots combined with the preschools old yellow play-doh. And that was when you tried to picture it at its best. She tried to restrain her shudders.  
  
Sakura beamed as she slid her handful of notes and coins towards the glowering cashier. Nothing could put her in a foul mood, not the suspicious cafeteria food, the sour cafeteria lady, or the snarling cafeteria helpers. No, nothing could burst the bubble of happiness which she floated in these days.  
  
And it was all thanks to the dark-haired amber-eyed Adonis who—if she didn't know any better—appeared to be courting her.  
  
Exiting the lunch line, Sakura grabbed her tray of 'macaroni and cheese' and walked out into the afternoon sunshine. The lush green grounds of the school field spread out before her like a child's playground. Closing her eyes she breathed in the heady scent of fresh grass and summer blossoms. Unable to resist, she let out a delighted giggle and twirled.  
  
Deciding that the day was too good to spoil her stomach, she quickly dumped her uneaten lunch into the trash and made her way to the lone cherry tree which resided in the abandoned area of the schools courtyard.  
  
The cherry tree was her sanctuary whenever she decided to grace the school with her presence, not that that happened very often; she was too busy trying to earn enough money so she could escape from her under her aunt and cousin's malicious tongues.  
  
But with now that she had Li, all of that didn't seem to matter anymore. When she was nestled within the safety of his arms, she felt untouchable by the ugly things in her life.  
  
The name floated from her parted lips with a sigh. He was the epitome of the knight in shining armour, she had been fantasizing about ever since she had laid her hands on her hidden stash of romantic novels. She had always felt like Cinderella; dreaming of the day her prince charming would come and rescue her from her wicked aunt and nasty cousin. And now it seemed that that day had finally come.  
  
They had been seeing each other for over three weeks now. And in those three weeks he had done nothing more then make her feel. . .well, loved.  
  
Loved. The word wrapped around her heart like a sheath of the most loveliest silk. It wasn't as though he said those words exactly, but the words floated through every little gesture and kiss he bestowed upon her lips. And though he hadn't said those three little words to her, she had known since that night at the restaurant that somehow she had fallen wholeheartedly in love with him.  
  
She wasn't sure if that was the emotion he was aiming for but he had her whole heart now and she trusted him with it with her life.  
  
Humming softly to herself, Sakura leisurely made her way to the ancient Sakura tree. The afternoon was absolutely beautiful. The azure sky was cloudless and radiantly blue, birds soared along the breeze, chirping songs from their souls, butterflies danced from daisies as though repeating an age-old dance. Tilting her face towards the sky, Sakura bathed in the sun's rays, loving the feeling of warmth and happiness it brought her. She felt ready to take on the world.  
  
Cheerful Students flitted around from group to group, gossiping about the latest fashion and local gossip. They closely resembled butterflies, with their bright, colourful outfits and ready smiles, though most of the smiles were either patronizing or camouflaged-sneers directed to someone of a lower station, or ass-kissing ones to the higher stations as they continuously tried to grease their way to the creme of the crop.  
  
Disgusted how low some of her peers would sink just to get popular, Sakura ignored them and tried not to laugh at their humiliating and not-so-subtle tactics. Not wanting them to ruin her brilliant day, Sakura lowered her head and briskly walked past their ever-growing group.  
  
Over the years, Sakura had perfected the art of being invisible around her vindictive peers, the ones who lived to torment the lives of those less fortunate then them, either it be their looks, fashion or their plain aura of geekiness. But obviously today they had somehow managed to peer through her armour of invisibility.  
  
"Oh God, look, there goes the freak." Giggled a dark-haired beauty as she draped herself over the bulky jock, who sniggered. Sakura frowned feeling sorry for the subject of their amusement. It wasn't enough that they practically ruled the school, they had to pick on the defenseless students and hack away all their amour until they were a walking object of insecurity.  
  
Sakura realized with a start that she had been the lucky person chosen for their amusement for the afternoon. Dammit, this was great, just great. When she had decided that she could take on the world. The students who thought they Were the world decided to take her own.  
  
She kept her head lowered, not prepared to get into an argument with the group. But obviously the group wasn't about to cooperate with her.  
  
"Look what she's wearing today, ewww!" the small blonde grimaced at the sight of Sakura's old khaki pants and new t-shirt.  
  
A set of obviously new Jimmy Choos appeared before her down-set gaze. "What are you doing on our territory, freak?!"  
  
~***~  
  
"Can you tell me where I could find Sakura Kinomoto, please?" Li asked the gangly teenager, brusquely. He was the seventh person he had asked so far, and so far Sakura seemed to be a myth only known to him.  
  
"Sakura? Kinomoto? Who's that, mate?" Li heaved a sigh and absently thanked the freckled redhead before turning towards another unknown teen.  
  
*~ half an hour later ~*  
  
He was patience was at its end when the obviously ditzy brunette finally digested his question and spoke up.  
  
"Oh, her. . .she should be on the court yard by the cherry tree, it's in the abandoned corner that's mostly covered in weeds." She pointed a finger at the expansive courtyard and giggled, "it's over there, see? No one goes there except Sakura, she's a freaker that one. "But why would someone like you be looking for someone like. . . well, like her?" She asked fluttering her lashes and tried to subtly fluff her hair.  
  
"Because if I had to endure company like yours I'd go hang myself." Li retorted coldly. Swiftly turning on his heel, he left behind a shell- shocked brunette and set off onto the courtyard hoping the find Sakura, somewhere.  
  
His anger directed at the stupid brunette's words made him growl in frustration. He was glad at his icy control because at that moment the urge to slug the dumb female was so strong. It was a pity he had grown up with the rule that he must never lay a hand on a female. Not that the stupid brunette didn't deserve it though, after a stupid comment like that. He had felt all his protective instincts kick into high gear at the brunette's words.  
  
Li looked down at the cell phone his left hand was holding in a death grip. One push at the small button would set his surprise in motion but first he had to find the guest of honour.  
  
He had been wandering around aimlessly for around twenty minutes when his body clenched at the sight of the small figure in the distance; a mane of chestnut tresses cascading down her back, his anger died down.  
  
He wasn't sure how he knew that the small child-like figure was Sakura, but somehow deep down, right to the core of him, he was certain that that was her. The way the sight of her brought a strange feeling coursing through him, the way his heart stopped in mid-beat for a mini-second, so quick that he wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't so aware of how she affected him.  
  
Feeling the stupid grin spreading on his face, Li made his way towards her impatient to see her face light up when he surprised her with his visit and surprise.  
  
His smile quickly transformed into a ferocious scowl as snippets of the heated conversation filtered through the commotion surrounding her.  
  
"I asked you a question! What the hell are you doing on our territory, freak?! Do you want me to make sure you don't come near me?! Because I told you if you came near me I'd make sure you were taught a lesson. . " The tall redhead tossed her glossy locks as sneered down at the small student. The lemmings surrounding her gave a chuckle as though her comment had been witty and amusing instead of spiteful and vicious.  
  
His expression at the comment froze the people around him, causing them to shudder at the coldness and anger radiating of Li's tense body. Fearfully, they all edged away slowly, afraid that any sudden movements would unleash the fury he was obviously trying the contain.  
  
He tried to control the burning rage he felt for bloody bitch and her stupid mates.  
  
"If you touch one hair on her head, I'll make sure that you'll be the one taught a lesson." Li ground out furiously, striding into the centre of the gang with all the authority of a wrathful god. Wrapping a steel arm around Sakura's shoulder, he pulled her unresisting body close against his side protectively.  
  
Large green eyes looked up at him in surprise and open relief.  
  
The look he shot the group was filled with disgust. Many looked away ashamedly.  
  
Aware that the whole group was eyeing him with all the caution one would approach a hungry lion, Li captured Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss that sent his senses reeling.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. I missed you." Li purred into her ear softly, though loudly enough for the stunned crowd to hear. Leaning down he began nuzzling her neck, just below her ear which he knew to be the most sensitized pleasure zone in her body.  
  
He looked around at the dumb struck group of teenagers. Is this what she had to put up with everyday? He wanted to smash each and every one of those perfect faces. Only the fact that he detested violence against females and the thought of how unfair a fight against the stupid asshole jocks, stopped him from taking a step forward.  
  
He flexed his fists warningly.  
  
The redhead was the first to regain her composure.  
  
"Aren't you Syaoran Li?" She spluttered, unable to comprehend why Japan's most richest and powerful man would stick up for the stupid little bitch. Or why he was in their school grounds in the first place.  
  
"So you've heard of me." He glanced down at Sakura who was staring up at him dumbfounded. "Now that you know who I am, you can be sure that if you ever, and I mean ever, say anything threatening or malicious towards my girlfriend, I'll make sure you and each one of your cronies suffer. Got it?" He sneered.  
  
"Is that a threat?" she attempted to sound confident but each word was laced with fear.  
  
"Yeah dude, are you threatening us?!" an obviously half-witted jock spoke up. He nudged his buddy's shoulder and chuckled as though it was all a joke. His buddy stared at his mate in horror, slightly shaking his head.  
  
Li laughed cruelly, "No, it's a statement. Take my word; I will make sure that you suffer for every little bit you make her suffer, have no doubts about that." With that last warning, he ignored the frightened group of teenagers, who stared back at him with large eyes.  
  
"Ohhhhh, what are you going to do? Sue us?" The obviously brain dead jock snickered, ignoring the warning look his wide-eyed friend was furiously sending him.  
  
"No, I'm going to beat the crap outta you little shits," Syaoran replied calmly. Rolling up his sleeves he flexed his knuckles menacingly.  
  
The crowd soon got the message and began disabling. He watched with satisfaction as the obviously popular crowd quickly retreated but not before they sent him a glowering sneer. Like he gave a shit about what those pigs thought about him.  
  
Tilting her chin up with a firm but gentle finger, he smiled down gently at her stunned expression and placed a soft kiss on her parted lips. "Sorry about that. Don't worry about them, they won't be bothering you now. Anyway enough about them, I've got a surprise for you." Grinning, he flipped open his cell. "Yeah, it's me. I've found her. Bring it out."  
  
A second later, a limo rolled around the corner, stopping just at the edge of the field. Sakura stared open-mouthed as black-suited men filed out of the vehicle and proceeded to march towards her and Li.  
  
Her mouth was still hanging open—as were countless others who were watching on in stunned amazement—when they stopped suddenly in front of them and set down a large wicker basket. Snapping open the lid, they proceeded to unroll out a large plush patterned rug.  
  
Sakura was gulping like a fish, lost for words as one by one they unpacked utensils, cutlery, covered dishes, champagne flutes and finally a bottle of champagne resting in a bucket of ice.  
  
Li grinned at Sakura's stunned reaction to his surprise picnic lunch. He knew how tiring school work could get, so he had arranged for Japan's top chef to prepare all his best delicacies for the lunch he was about to share with her.  
  
Guiding Sakura towards the plush Persian rug, he sat her down and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "Surprised?" He asked the obvious.  
  
After several rounds of furious blinking, and gulping like a fish out of water, Sakura managed to get her voice to work. "Oh, Li, it's—" she looked over the terrific, eye-popping spread, "this is all amazing!" she squealed in delight. Spinning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down for a deep, hard, long kiss.  
  
Sakura laughed as she started to pull away but it appeared that Li hadn't had enough and reach up out to pull her back to him. Running his hands through her hair, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and sighed as the taste of honey shattered over his taste buds.  
  
~***~  
  
Serenity quickly wiped the glare from her face when she remembered that frowning left wrinkles. Flipping out her cell she tapped in her best friend's number and waited for her to answer.  
  
"Elaine here," the voice purred.  
  
"Elaine, it's Serenity. You'll never guess who just showed up here and threatened to smash the daylights out of Takuya when he threatened your freakish cousin. . ."  
  
~***~  
  
Elaine finished her call and hurled her cell at the pavement.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran Li? Serenity had to be wrong, that little bitch couldn't be going out with Li, this was Li of li corporations she was talking about. A little nobody like Sakura couldn't have possibly gotten her grubby little slutty paws on someone like him!  
  
Elaine screeched in frustration. There had to be a mistake, there had to be!  
  
~***~  
  
Syaoran tossed his keys to the valet, hopped the up steps of the Kinomoto mansion and pressed the decorative doorbell. The large white door was opened seconds later by a surly old man who introduced himself as the family's butler. Following the hostile old man, he was lead into the parlor to await Sakura. Li couldn't help comparing the Kinomoto's butler to Wei and found the old man wanting.  
  
When the butler exited the room, Li replayed over what he had seen of the Kinomoto house so far. In comparison to the Li mansion it was relatively small, but whereas his family house was warm and gave off a comfortable feeling, this house felt like a stone mausoleum. It was cold and daunting, making him—and no doubt other guests—feel as though he was standing inside a cold tomb.  
  
"Syaoran Li?" a high female voice trilled, inquiringly. Li turned around to find himself face to face with a small icy blonde. The woman must be Sakura's aunt Sofia. He tried not to gape at the woman's astonishing beauty. Though Li judged her to be in her late thirties, the woman looked anything but old. She was the epitome of a pocket Venus with her generous curves, thickly-lashed wide blue eyes, pouting full lips and long silvery- blonde hair. Although it was still quite early in the evening, Sofia was all done up, not a hair out of place and she looked as though she had been poured into her deep red evening dress, which displayed a generous amount of cleavage.  
  
"Yes, madam," Li answered blandly, concealing his astonishment at the older woman's attire.  
  
"When Kaioh told me that Syaoran Li was waiting out in the parlor I thought he was joking," the silver-blonde gave a tinkling laugh. Li doubted that her ill-tempered butler had ever cracked a joke in his life.  
  
"So, Li—if you don't mind me calling you that—what brings you to my parlor?" Sofia purred seductively as she walked over to the seat opposite him and elegantly sat down, rearranging her dress so he could get a glimpse of her velvety thigh. Li tried not to shudder in disgust. Did the woman have any humiliation? She was old enough to be his mother for God's sake!  
  
Trying to hide a disgusted sneer, Li pasted a bland smile on his face. "I'm actually waiting to take your daughter out to dinner, madam." Li answered, shifting uncomfortably as the blonde fluttered her lashes and gave him an assessing look.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sofia's smile dimmed a bit as she digested the younger man's answer. Li tried not to let his grin widen in satisfaction. "Well then, let me get Kaioh to get her for you." Not wanting to give up yet, she leaned towards the bell that sat on top on the glass coffee table that separated them, making sure that he got a good glimpse down her dress. If that didn't make her want him then the man was obviously gay.  
  
Li didn't even flicker an eyelash at Sofia's disgustingly obvious attempt at getting his attention. Like that was going to make him horny for her. She suppressed a shudder and silently thanked the lord that Sakura hadn't turned out lie her aunt.  
  
"Kaioh, go and see what's keeping Elaine. We don't want to keep Li waiting—" they looked up in surprise as Li interrupted hastily.  
  
"There must be some mix up, I'm waiting for Sakura," Li watched in confusion as they stared at him in stunned silence.  
  
"But—but" Sofia stuttered unaware how unlady like she was being. "I thought you said you're waiting to see my daughter?"  
  
Li quickly understood their mistake. "Sorry, I forgot you had a daughter—Elaine's her name isn't it?—I thought that you regarded Sakura as a daughter. She's always told me how San was like a father to her so I assumed. . ."  
  
So Li was here to see that dirty little brat? "I see," Sofia replied coldly, though he was still smiling she was sure she wasn't mistaken when she heard the hint of disapproval in his voice.  
  
Pasting a reluctant smile onto her cheeks she turned towards her clearly astonished butler. "Well you heard him, go see if Sakura's ready." Sofia demanded.  
  
"Mother? What's all the yelling about?" Elaine asked as she walked into the parlor, she froze in his tracks at the sight of the breathtakingly handsome man reclining on the sofa.  
  
"You must be Elaine," Li smiled at the astonished blonde. And this apparently was Sakura's cousin Elaine. She too was a blonde though not as beautiful as her mother. And whereas her mother was a revealing seductress bordering on the point of a whore, Elaine appeared to be as demure as Sakura.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Elaine replied in surprise as Li took her hand and placed a kiss softly on the back of her hand. She was about to try out her powers of seduction when she noticed him staring fixedly at the top of the stairs. Turning towards the direction of his attention, Elaine felt her breath stop in her throat.  
  
No, it couldn't be. . .  
  
Li felt his jaw drop as the beautiful vision started to descend the winding staircase.  
  
Sakura smiled shyly at her stunned audience and one hand gripping the handrail tightly and the other holding a handful of silky material, took a deep fortifying breath. She wanted to giggle at the sight her astonished relations, butler and Li made but all it came out as was an inelegant snort.  
  
Nibbling her lower lip, she concentrated on her steps, loathe to totally humiliate herself when she was doing so good so far.  
  
Li was at a total lost for words as he stared transfixed at the beautiful vision walking slowly towards him in a creation of silk and chiffon, the same hue as the impossible green of her bright, wide eyes.  
  
Sakura nervously fingered her gown as she read the open desire shimmering within the depths of Li's darkening amber eyes. "I was going to ask if I'll do, but I can see in your eyes that you've already answered my question for me," she laughed breathlessly.  
  
"Well if you still have any doubt in your mind I'll tell you that if your relatives and lousy butler weren't here, I'd rip that flimsy excuse for an evening gown off you and make love to you here, in this very parlor, on this very floor." Li growled huskily.  
  
Sakura felt a shiver of anticipation run up her spine.  
  
"Sakura, dear, why didn't you tell us you were dating Li?" Sofia asked, her voice saccharine sweet.  
  
"I. . .ah—"  
  
"She didn't want to get embarrassed, what with my reputation and all," Li joked, covering Sakura's discomfort.  
  
"Embarrassed? Oh, don't be silly. Who would ever be embarrassed about dating you?" Sofia laughed, "I know I wouldn't be." She looked at him shyly. Li was sure he was going green.  
  
"Sorry but we've got to go." Li said hastily. He wanted to get away from Sakura's distasteful aunt as soon as humanly possible.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Li." Elaine smiled at him shyly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Li responded, his smile open and friendly. He liked Elaine, she was a world apart from her mother.  
  
"Well, I hope you come to visit us again, soon." Sofia waved as they walked out the door into the fresh night air.  
  
"Let's hope not," Li muttered under his breath, slightly nodding his head at the small pocket Venus.  
  
"What was that Li?" Sakura asked, sliding into the plush leather seat of his car.  
  
"I'm glad that you're you," Li said.  
  
~***~  
  
"Did you know about that?" Sofia turned to her daughter and gestured angrily out the window at the small speck of the car as it disappeared into the distance.  
  
"I only heard about it today. Apparently he went to her school today as well." Elaine snorted disgustedly, flopping down onto the plush sofa. "I can't believe that little bitch snagged a guy like Li Syaoran." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.  
  
"Don't worry dear. He's probably in it for the fuck." Sofia spat.  
  
"And what if he's not?" Elaine bit out.  
  
"Then we'll find a way to make sure he find's out how much of a slut that little bitch is," Sofia's red lips curled into a malicious smile. . .  
  
~***~  
  
A.N  
  
Sorry bout any mistakes but I've been through this story so many times that it's all a blur to me.  
  
Remember to review!! =D  
  
pps. I've got a new fic so I hope you guys check it out. It's called Shattered Dreams.  
Summery: Sakura's loved Li her whole life but something terrible happens, making her leave for NY. Li has always regarded Sakura as a friend but when he finds out she's to leave his life forever, he realizes that she's the only person he could ever love. SS with some ET. 


	5. Moonlit Magic

For all of you guys who didn't read my summery in the first chapter—shame on you!

Thank you all for the summaries! I got so many on the first few days, I nearly cried with relief. (My third chapter didn't generate so much response, so I thought that not many people enjoyed the chapter or I had lost most of my reviews; my first two chapters having done so well.) 

Please download: **I Wanna Know** by Joe… (somebody)

Simplicity: Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter has enough alone time for you. The chapter is spanned out through seven months—I think? Anyways I hope you enjoy it. 

**Ps.** what's ryt?

**Email: silver_pixiedust@hotmail.com **

© 16-02-04

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

**~Mungbeans~**

**~***~**

Sakura lifted a handful of green silk and alighted from the limo and walked up the winding gravel walkway to the front door. Through her coat and dress she could feel the heat radiating from Li as he walked beside her. The wind ruffled his hair giving his devastating looks a wild kind of image. The sight of him took her breath away. 

The black suit he was wearing only emphasised his virility. It showed off his lean body, the perfect triangle of his torso and his long, lean legs. Sakura wondered if she was drooling like a dog over a bone. 

Goose bumps broke out over her body as she envisioned what she was going to set into motion tonight. If all went well, it was truly going to be a night to remember. 

Sakura looked up at the approaching house. Her breath stopped short in her throat. This wasn't a house. It was a mansion. The large building sprawled over the vast amounts of land, like a slumbering giant. There were so many windows, she lost count. It was old, large and absolutely beautiful. An eighteen hundred's architectural masterpiece, from the large elegant front porch to the large thick supporting columns engraved with beautiful designs.  

Following Li, she stepped up the white steps and up to the large white double doors.

She felt the breath she hadn't known she had been holding in rush out as the door swung open to reveal an old man who looked as frail as a fluttering autumn leaf. 

"Hello there Miss Kinomoto, Master Li. Allow me to take your jackets." Wei stepped to the side letting them enter into the warm interior of the foyer. 

"Thank you," Handing over her jacket, Sakura accepted Li's proffered arm and let him lead her into a large room. 

"Ohmigod. . ." Sakura stopped and let go of Li's arm, spinning around slowly taking in the beauty of the entire room. 

It was an elegant dining room with marble walls and thick, deep crimson curtains. The ceiling was a dome painted with cherubs darting around large marshmallow like clouds. A chandelier hung from the centre, its shards of glass glimmering like a thousand diamonds under the sun. There was a fireplace off to the right, currently blazing, its flames crackled and sizzled bringing back thoughts of the night she had spent with Li. Plump cushions were flung around the corners of the room. 

And in the middle of the room was the most beautiful masterpiece—a round, polished mahogany table set up like it expected an audience with the queen. Twin white pillars perched in the middle, the light flickering from their tips danced on the expensive bone china. 

"Happy Anniversary." Li smiled at the look of pure delight shining from her face. Her eyes shimmered like finely cut emeralds.

"Oh, Li." Sakura laughed shakily. Tipp toeing, she wrapped her arms around his nape and brought his head down for a kiss. 

I love you so much Li.

**~***~**

Sakura laughed as Li recalled another hilarious anecdote of his sisters. From what she had heard of them they got into more trouble then a pack of puppies.   

"Li, Wei said you're in here." Sakura and Li turned sharply as the doors swung open and admitted a tall dark haired man. Sakura tried not to gasp when he came striding towards them. The guy was absolutely beautiful. Breathtakingly so. He was tall, probably an inch or so taller then Li with dark coal black hair and light, teasing amethyst eyes. The pair of wire-rimmed spectacles perched on his nose gave him a sophisticated intelligent air. He was clothed in stone coloured slacks jeans and a loose dark blue shirt which only emphasised his toned physique. 

He looked like a male underwear model. 

"Eli. God, you've got the worst timing."

"Who's this lovely lady you tricked into having dinner with you?" Eli smiled disarmingly at Sakura, his eyes danced mischievously. 

Li grated his teeth and seethed. "This is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, Eli." He gave a brusque nod at the silently laughing male and tried to control his unreasonable jealousy. 

"It's lovely to meet you. Are you a friend of Li?" Sakura inquired, glancing from one male to the other. 

"Not any more." Li muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, Li and I go way back. Way, way back." He laughed at his own joke and reached out to take Sakura's hand. "And the pleasure's all mine, mademoiselle." He said, placing a soft kiss on the palm of her hand.

Sakura felt her cheeks tinge with pink.

"Alright, that's enough from you Don Juan. Tell me what you want then you can leave." Li wanted to rip Eli's hand from Sakura's and put it permanently out of use. But he wasn't that cruel, if he did that Eli wouldn't have any sex life at all. 

"These need to be signed." Eli said, passing over a thick wad of papers.

"Couldn't they have waited till tomorrow?"

"Sorry they're last minute changes to the Brakmans' account. Deadline's in an hour."

Li took out a pen and checked out the documents, signing them in the process. Ten minutes later they were safely secured in Eli's hands.

"Can we finish our dinner in peace now?"

"What, you won't even invite me to join you after you made me slave away at those contracts for thirteen hours?" Eli asked mock indignation in his voice.

"No."

"Okay, I'll go." Eli quickly leaned forward and snatched the cherry from atop Li's bowl of ice-cream, popping it into his mouth. Sakura tried to stifle a laugh. They behaved like brothers. Eli's eyes twinkled as he turned back towards her and leaned down, whispering into her ear. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I can create a distraction and you can sneak to my car. I can guarantee I'm better fun them him." He jabbed a thumb at Li's furious face. 

Sakura politely declined, but her eyes were still dancing when Eli stepped back and heaved a sigh, making his farewells. 

"Do I even want to know what he was whispering to you?" Li asked, stabbing his spoon into the bowl of ice-cream. He tried to keep a natural expression but she could still see the annoyance etched onto his handsome features. It was true that Eli was astoundingly beautiful but there was something about Li that was more rugged, more exciting and real. 

"It was nothing, really." Sakura answered with a shrug. Li looked ready to pursue the subject but decided to let it drop at the last second.

Pushing back his chair, Li got up and walked over to her, pulling out her chair and bowed, reaching out a hand.

"How about a dance then?"

Sakura blushed and placed her hand in his, loving the way it looked so safe and protected in his larger one. Giggling, she looked around then up through her lashes at the thoroughly handsome male smiling down at her. "But Li, there's no music—"

She watched, stunned as music started softly humming in the background, its slow tune flowing around the room like a gentle breeze on a midsummer's night. Its perfect harmony weaved around them like silk, gently stroking them with its beautiful notes. 

Tugging Sakura from her seat, Li twirled her and sighed in content when she spun back into his arms to rest against his chest. 

Wrapping one arm around her small waist and the other placed against her tiny hand, he led her around the dance floor, their feet and bodies moving so in sync it was if they were meant for this—for a love they would one day know the full power of. 

_***    Yeah, oh yeah_

_         Alright, oh, oh, oh   ***_

**~***~**

                         _***   It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm_

_                                 Every time you come around me I get weak, oh yeah_

_                                 Nobody every made me feel this way, oh_

_                                 You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away_

_                                 So I wanna know   ***  
  
_

Li rested his chin atop her head and sighed, he had never felt so at peace before. This is where he wanted to spend the rest of his life—with Sakura in his arms. He loved her so much. She had become the world to him. She was his heart, his soul, his world. She was his everything. 

_                         ***   I wanna know what turns you on_

_                                 So I can be all that and more_

_                                 I'd like to know what makes you cry_

_                                 So I can be the one who always makes you smile   ***  
  
_

Sakura tightened her arms around Li's shoulders and wondered that if she wished long and hard enough, would this last forever? Her life was in Li's arms. This was her home; where her soul had finally found its other half. God how she loved him.

_                          ***   Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no_

_                                  And he never took the time to make it work_

_                                  (You deserve more loving, girl)_

_                                  Baby I'm the type of man to show concern, yes I do, oh_

_                                  Anyway that I can please you let me learn_

_                                  So I wanna know   ***  
  
_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut but the single tear refused to obey command, making it's rebellious way down her cheek. After that its peers followed, sliding down the pale landscape of her cheeks. Tears of hope, tears of sadness, tears of happiness, tears of regret. . . they were all there, quietly making their way down her cheeks. 

_                          ***   I wanna know what turns you on_

_                                  So I can be all that and more_

_                                  I'd like to know what makes you cry  _

_                                  Tell me what I gotta do to please you _

_                                  Baby anything you say I'll do_

_                                  Cause I only wanna make you happy   _

_                                  From the bottom of my heart it's true    _***

Li stiffened hearing the unmistakable sound of silent sobs. Loosening his hold on her, Li took a step back and looked down into the face he loved more then the world. Cupping her face, he tilted back her head till he could see straight into her wide drenched green eyes. 

_                        ***   I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright_

_                                And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh_

_                                I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh_

_                                I'll take good care of you baby, have no fear, oh_

_                                So I wanna know   *** _

Brushing away the tears he smiled down at her and kissed away the few remaining shimmers. And Sakura knew at that moment he had seen deep into her soul. Deep enough to know that behind the glimmer of tears there was a spark of happiness and joy so bright that it burned like a raging fire in her eyes. And hidden within the midst of the fire was the fiercest light of all— the love she felt for him.    

_                        ***   I wanna know what turns you on_

_                                So I can be all that and more_

_                                I'd like to know what makes you cry   _

_                                Tell me what I gotta do to please you _

_                                Baby anything you say I'll do_

_                                Cause I only wanna make you happy   _

_                                From the bottom of my heart it's true    ***_

**~***~**

"Would you like a coffee, Miss Kinomoto?" Sakura declined, handing her empty crystal bowl to Wei. "Master Li?"

"No thanks Wei. I think I'll take Sakura for a walk." 

"Perhaps the garden would be a nice place for an evening stroll." Wei remarked as Li stood up and walked over to Sakura, pulling her chair out for her.

"Good idea, Wei. Stay where you are Wei, we'll get our own jackets on our way out."

Wei smiled paternally at the sweet couple and hoped that Li wouldn't mess his relationship up. The girl seemed sweet and lovely, he hoped Li wouldn't break her heart. 

Li handed Sakura her fur lined green coat and lead her outside into the cool night air. They walked hand in hand, once in a while glancing up at the full moon hanging in the sky while stars danced around the glowing ball. They looked like glittered sprinkled over a black canvas, winking down at its amazed spectators. 

They passed through the back section of the property and into the gardens, a spectacularly beautiful masterpiece of colours and beauty. A vast assortment of flowers bloomed around them, their heads dipping as though they were greeting them. 

If there was indeed a Garden of Eden, Sakura believed that it would have looked exactly like this. 

"It's so beautiful." Sakura gasped. Her eyes widened in delight, her nose raised to sniff the various delicate scents individual to each flower. 

There was something about this place. It was like pure magic; as though the place held some special ingredient that lay dormant in life. Taking Li's hand, she ran through the maze of flowers and plants in wild abandon.  

Li laughed as Sakura dragged him along, finally letting go of his hand when he pleaded exhaustion. He slipped off his jacket and laid it down on the soft grass before dropping onto it. He smiled, watching Sakura take off her shoes and dance around on the lawn. The moonlight glinted off her hair which had escaped from its confines and tumbled around her shoulders. Her coat was dropped to the ground and her head tilted to the sky as she laughed with glee. She looked like some wild nymph of the forest. 

Li had often wondered how she had managed to get to him, to slip through the walls around his heart and finally show him what it meant to fully love someone with all their heart. Now he knew. It was her brightness, that light that came from deep inside of her. It was her wide smile that seared him to his very soul. It was her wide eyes that looked at him with such trust and understanding. It was all those things and more. 

Sakura, what have you done to me?

What had started off as a game of seduction had turned into an expedition of love. 

He couldn't believe that he, Syaoran Li, this generation's Casanova, playboy extraordinaire had finally fallen like a ton of bricks and not to mention for the most unlikely woman of his acquaintance. 

Skipping over to Li, Sakura dropped to the ground and giggled placing a kiss on his closed lids and lips. Suddenly she found herself lying face-up on the soft grass, crushed beneath Li's hard body and looking up into the deepest amber eyes she had ever seen. They were the colour of the finest brandy. 

Her eyes darkened as his head came down and drowned out the dark night sky replacing her sense of sight with the sense of taste and smell. 

Moving her head slightly, she opened her lips letting his tongue slide into the warm cocoon. Their tongues touched tentatively at first then danced. They moved and swayed to a tune that only they knew. 

Li delighted at the soft mewing noises erupting from Sakura as she sucked on his lower lip and bit it playfully. She tasted like strawberries and cinnamon. 

Cupping her face in his hands, he nibbled at the corner of her lips and made his was to the pleasure spot he knew was behind her ear. He felt her body shiver beneath him with excitement and expectation. 

Lapping at the frantic pulse behind her ear, he nuzzled her when he felt the small climax ripple through her. 

Kissing her softly on the lips, he swallowed her moan, lifting a hand to cup her breast through the material of her gown. 

Making his way down her neck, he left behind a trail of small love bites, knowing that in the morning her neck would be black and blue. 

Nuzzling the hollow between the base of her neck and between her breasts he continued to knead her swollen breasts, feeling her nipples harden into pebbles. Sliding a hand down the bodice of her dress, he cupped her breast, squeezing it slightly. 

Sakura bit her lower lip and moaned feeling the pleasure wash over her and suffuse her body with heat. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. A furious fire had alighted in the base of her belly, stroked bigger every time Li touched her. 

"God, Li. . ." Sakura moaned. Her eyes shut tight. 

Wrapping a strong arm behind her, Li gently lifted her up and up and slid down the hidden zip. Peeling down the sides of her dress, he exposed her to the cool night air. The rosy tips of her breast shrivelled into hard peaks, begging him to take them into his mouth. 

An impatient moan tore from her throat as Sakura arched up to Li's waiting mouth. Then suddenly his lips were enclosed around it, suckling it, lapping it. When he lifted his head and gently blew on it, Sakura believed that she would die from the exquisite pleasure jack-knifing through her. Then he started on the other breast.

Li's arousal was painful but he wanted to pleasure Sakura. This was the first time they had made love since that fateful night so he was going to use every weapon in his sexual arsenal to make tonight unforgettable.

Trying to keep an icy control on his swollen manhood, Li continued to please her with his mouth, smiling when she reached her second climax and grabbed on to him for support. He groaned as she sank her white teeth into his bare shoulder and raked her fingers down his back. He knew that his back would be marked, the thought brought forth a grin of pure male satisfaction. 

Their breathing was erratic, disturbing the silence of the night. 

Sakura looked up at Li, her eyes shining with satisfaction. They dimmed when she saw the tent in his trousers. 

"Li," she said anxiously.  

"Don't worry it's not as painful as it looks," _yeah right_. "Come on lets go back to the house. Just give me a few minutes to uh, calm myself down." He started to get up and Sakura's arms pulled him back down.

"Let me help you," she suggested.

Li hesitated, holding her hands he looked down into her wide, trusting green eyes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." 

"I want to." 

And then he was on top of her again. He watched her slowly undress him delighting in the way she slowly explored every inch of him with her succulent mouth. 

Sakura delighted in the feel of Li's hard muscular body above her own. His long legs were hard and sculpted, his chest firm and warm to the touch. She lapped at his sensitive nipples, laughing at the way they brought forth a moan of pleasure and promises of more to come. 

Li ran his hands along Sakura's supple curves raining kisses over her body. Finally when they couldn't hold back a moment longer, Sakura felt Li slide into her. She felt her body expanding to fit his hard, silky warm length. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of him inside of her. The way he felt, buried in the most sacred part of her body, the way the pleasure he brought with every movement sliced through her. 

Li started moving, loving the way she fit around him like a warm, wet glove. They were made for each other, their bodies fitting in perfect harmony. As he surged into her, he couldn't help wondering what he'd ever do without her. How would he survive? 

The question remained unanswered because at that moment Sakura's body arched tighter then a piano wire and everything around her exploded into a thousand tiny bright coloured lights. She felt her world tip as waves of pleasure coursed through her like a tidal wave. She rode it out, locking her legs around Li's waist. 

Under the full moon and night sky, surrounded by the magic of the evening, Li and Sakura made love, and as they did so they felt their heart and souls join. 

Li emptied himself inside of her and dropped, rolling to his side so as not to squash her. His body felt like rubber. A smile softened his exhausted features. 

"That was amazing," Sakura sighed.

"You're amazing." Came the languid reply. 

"I love you Li," The soft words startled Li. He raised himself on an elbow to look into her eyes, but they were already closed, she had fallen asleep. Li lowered himself to her side again and wrapped a solid arm around her, gathering her to him. He draped his coat over them and nestled her head against his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes allowing himself a few minutes of rest before he got dressed and carried her back inside the house. Sighing deeply, the words fluttered from his lips unconsciously. 

"I love you too, Sakura."

**~***~**

This had been the second time they made love. In the two months he had been trying to seduce her he had ended up falling in love with her. Nothing had processed further then a hungry kiss. . .that is till now.

"Li?" Sakura's sleepy voice roused him from his reverie. The sun had started to rise, Sakura could see it peeping through the thick forest green curtain's in Li's elegantly masculine room. 

The last thing she had remembered about last night was making love to Li and then waking up in his bedroom an hour later with him hungrily lapping her between the legs. What a wake-up that had been. 

"Mmm, you taste good," Li growled hungrily. He seemed to have a never satisfied appetite 

Sakura laughed as he began nuzzling her, taking her breast into his warm, wet mouth. She shivered as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Was there nothing he couldn't do with that beautiful mouth of his? 

She was suddenly rolled over and found herself straddling him, her entrance poised to take in his hard silky length. 

"Li," she half laughed, half moaned. "We've already made love more times then I can count." Her half-hearted protest was swallowed as she felt his large manhood enter her in one long thrust. The pleasure was exquisite tearing a ragged moan from her parted lips. She grabbed onto his broad shoulders as he began thrusting, she felt like a mare on heat, with her stallion beneath her. 

When her body couldn't hold back any longer she let out a tortured cry, every cell scorched with pleasure. Underneath her she felt Li go still then with one final thrust his hot liquid was within her, filling her. 

She collapsed in the head onto of his heaving chest and smiled. 

"I guess one more time would be okay,"

"Sakura?" Sakura lifted her head and looked into Li's shy eyes. Shy? In all the time she had known Li he had never once been shy. Embarrassed maybe but not shy. She wondered what was up.

"Mm-hm?" she started playing with his chest hair. It was soft and springy. 

"Do you love me?" Came the startling question. Sakura blinked, her eyes wide open. Shit! Had he guessed her secret? She should have seen this coming, she was never good at hiding things for a long stretch of time and her love for him was one of those things. She knew that he didn't believe in love, didn't want the unwanted emotion cluttering up his life. She knew that she'd lose him if he found out, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't lie to him—she loved him too much. She wanted to laugh at the irony.

She bit her lower lip and contemplated an answer. 

"Sakura?" Li cupped her face in his hands and looked into her worried eyes. There was a suspicious shimmer in them. Was she crying? His heart twisted, had he made her cry?

Sakura hesitated for a moment then let the truth spill. "Yes. I do love you Li, I'm so sorry." She cried. Tears ran down her cheeks, the warm crystals dripping onto his chest.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Li asked softly, brushing away the tears, but they continued to flow. 

"I don't want to lose you," Sakura sobbed. She turned her head away not wanting to embarrass herself further. 

"Why would you lose me?" Sakura turned back to face him, how could she not lose him? He didn't want to know of her love for him, did he? His next softly spoken words startled her. But the joy that came with them pierced her heart and soul brining forth happiness she had never known. 

"I love you too, Sakura." Li said once again. He laughed when Sakura broke out in a wide smile. Cupping her face again, he began kissing away her tears. 

She loved him. The thought filled him with happiness so acute it couldn't be described. 

"I love you Sakura."

**~***~**

Sakura waved goodbye to her aunt and cousin and walked out the door and into the sparkling winter scene on Li's arm. Her smile widened. 

"What are you so happy about?" Li asked, his own smile as wide.

"Can't I be this happy when I'm with you, when everything's this perfect?" Sakura joked, tilting her head up to receive his kiss.

Perfect. Sakura sighed. Yes, everything had been perfect lately. Her aunt had started acting civil to her, no doubt afraid of the consequences of Li's anger if he found out about the way she had previously treated her. And Elaine. . .well Sakura hadn't been able to believe it at first, but Elaine had changed the most. She was now really friendly with her. They still argued now and then but they were more like sisters now. Something Sakura had dreamed about when she had first arrived on their doorstep and met the small girl with her small smile and mop of golden curls.  

Sakura was still at times reserved but Elaine had managed to make her feel more comfortable and had even explained why she had been such a bitch—she had felt jealous that Uncle San had always treated Sakura like his favourite, she, Elaine had felt left out and abandoned. She had explained how when he had died she had blamed herself for not spending more time with him and not realizing that till he died. She had constantly blamed herself. 

Sakura had reassured her that her father had loved her, she was his own flesh and blood after all. The smile of gratefulness of Elaine's face made Sakura feel as though she had achieved something great. 

"Come on, I'm going to take you ice-skating," Li's voice tugged her from her thoughts and with a gleeful laugh she followed him, knowing that if everything weren't alright at home then at least it was perfect when she was with him.

**~***~**

**A.N**

So did everyone enjoy this chappie? It was amazing to write, so much so that it only took me a day to write it. Editing it is a whole other thing. ^-^

For all of you guys who wanted Sofia and Elaine to die, I've only got two words for you—homicidal therapist. (Yes, there is such a thing.) 

And no, nothing bad is going to kill them off. After all they're Sakura's only living family. She should still love them—yeah right! 

If anyone wants me to email them when I update then feel free to ask me. Though it maybe better if you just put me on author alert—it's more reliable. I usually don't email a notification till a few days later. 

I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like songfics but I love 'em so I'm gonna continue to put them in my fic. ^-^

Anyways. . .don't forget to review!

**Pps****.**

I'm now **Mini Squirts** editor or beta reader (I think that's another name for an editor?) and I think her story's going to be a good one. It starts off pretty good anyway and I've seen some of her later chapters, so if you like Harry Potter read her story. It's called: 

**A childhood Promise.******

Though to tell you the truth the title has been done so many times it's like a cliché. _*sighs in resignation*_


	6. Shattered Souls

Sorry, but this chapter is quite short—you'll see why. 

Thanks everyone for their reviews—I always enjoy reading them, and I'm always going to say this, but it's true—the longer the review the better. I enjoy reading the long reviews because I get to know more about what my reviewer thinks of the chapter I have just updated. So keep them coming. ^-^

**Misty Doll: **(I hope I'm spelling your name right?) Thanks for the review. Reading actually got me to update again. 

**Lady Mokodane: **(I hope I'm spelling your name right too?) That was such a sweet review! *Sniffs*

So sorry people but I've got exams again so I was busy and my computer's over ten years old and ready to kick it so it takes quite long to get me on the net and everything. 

Email: silver_pixiedust@hotmail.com

© 16-04-04

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.Clamp does.

**~Mungbeans~**

**~***~**

The sun slowly set over the horizon, staining the sky with its glorious colours. Sakura sighed and tightened her arms, snuggling closer against Li. The winter air howled around them as they stood at the edge of the cliff looking over the ocean and vast landscape sleeping around its edges.

Li smiled down at the small mahogany head poking out from inside his jacket and placed a kiss on its crown. 

"Li?" Sakura brushed strands of hair from her flushed cheeks and looked up at the person she loved most in the world.

"Hmm,"

"I love you."

**~***~**

Sakura skipped down the front steps as Li hopped out of the limo. She laughed in delight as he came forward and swung her around in a circle. 

"What is it?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining in delight as Li took out an object from his jacket pocket and placed the pink package in her hands. 

"Open it and find out," Li laughed enjoying the anticipation and surprise as she slowly unwrapped the gift, taking care not to damage what she would find inside.

"Oh Li, he's beautiful," Sakura gushed. Lifting a trembling hand, she gently brushed it against the soft plush fur of the stuffed animal. It was the most beautiful and valuable gift she had ever received. 

"I thought you'd like it. I've been tracking it down for months now. The woman said that it's a one of a kind, like the other one you've got. They were made to be together." 

"And now they finally are. Oh, Li." Sakura hugged the gift to her chest and smiled up at Li, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Thank you so much." Swiping at the tears sliding down her cheeks, she laughed and buried her head against his chest. 

She couldn't believe it. When she had first shyly shown Li Kero—the soft toy her parents had given her—Li had surprised her by telling her that he'd heard of an extremely rare bear of the same description. She had laughed and told him that it was probably only one of thousands from a toy factory. 

Li had come by the next day telling her how he had been right; the soft toy was indeed an extremely rare bear, a one of its kind, its value outrageously high. He had murmured something about its mate but she had been so surprised that she had hardly been paying attention. And now months later he surprised her by presenting Kero's other half to her. 

Li stepped back and cupped her face. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and looked down into her wide green eyes. 

"They were meant to be together, like you and I, Sakura."

**~***~**

Sofia pasted a smile onto her face as Li and Sakura walked out of the house into the frigid night air. At first she had thought that their arrangement was a temporary thing, but from what she had observed and from what Elaine had related to her it was getting far more serious them a temporary fuck in the hay. Apparently Syaoran Li had professed his love to her. At first she had thought that it was a ploy to get her into bed with him, but now she knew how wrong she was. 

Things had to be done to stop this horrible farce. 

**~***~**

Elaine pretended to listened with an interested expression while Sakura rattled on about her relationship with Li. 

Months. She had been going on with this stupid charade her mother had put her up to for months now. She wanted to gag every time Sakura had finished and left her room. God, did the little bitch seriously believe that Li was this serious about her? Did she really think that he was going to propose to her soon? She wasn't even nineteen yet, and obviously someone of Li's calibre wouldn't settle for someone as low as her. 

She gnawed on the inside of her cheek. But what if Sakura was right? What if she had fooled Li into wanting marrying her? Elaine tried not to shudder at the disgusting thought. If anyone was going to get Li, it was going to be her and not some little nobody. 

Widening her smile, she tuned back to what Sakura was saying and began formulating a plan.

**~***~**

Sakura ran into her en suite bathroom and hurled the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. One hand holding back her hair, the other resting on the bathtub, she continued heaving. 

When she was sure that she had finished, she went to the basin and brushed her teeth. Splashing water onto her face she rested her arms on the rim of the basin and leaned forward to look at herself in the mirror. 

The girl looking back at her was deathly pale; her too wide eyes were dull and sunken. Sakura sighed and mentally went over her menstrual calendar. This was the second period she had missed and she now believed what her female instincts had been telling her for the last several weeks. 

She was pregnant. 

**~***~**

Sakura walked out of the doctors after a promise that her visits information was never divulged.

She was right—she was pregnant. 

The thought brought a joyous smile to her pale features. 

A baby. 

She couldn't believe it, there was a small being growing inside of her right this minute and it would keep on growing for another seven months.

The doctor had asked her if she knew how it happened. She had told him that she was on the pill but when he told her that the pill wasn't infallible and began ticking off the reasons that could render the pill useless, Sakura remembered the night she had eaten something that didn't agree with her after she and Li had had sex. She had spent the rest of the night in front of the toilet bowl with Li holding back her hair and murmuring soothing words to her. 

She hesitated before climbing into the awaiting cab and giving him the address to Li's company.

What was she going to tell Li? They had never spoken about babies. Brief conversations of marriage had come up but he had said that he didn't want to rush her into something she might regret later. Sakura had smiled lovingly and replied that she could never regret a moment that he was in her life. 

But a baby was such a big step. Six more weeks and she was nineteen and Li had only just turned twenty-two. 

No, it was best to not tell him yet. She'd find the perfect time. Yes, the perfect time. 

Tapping the driver on the shoulder, she gave him a different address, and sat back waiting to return home. 

**~***~**

"Sakura?" Li repeated. She had had a lot on her mind these past few weeks. He had repeatedly asked her what it was but she kept waving away his question with a vague answer. 

"Sakura?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up at him vaguely.  

"What is it?"

"What's what?" she asked, a slight frown marring her forehead. 

"You've been acting preoccupied lately?"

"Have I? Sorry Li, it's nothing. Really." She smiled at him. Before he could pursue the subject, Sakura started nuzzling his neck. 

"Come here," he growled, his voice low and sexy. 

Sakura giggled and shrugged off the green silk sheet. It was going to be another long, enjoyable evening stretching ahead of them. 

**~***~**

"Hi, Li." Elaine smile at him shyly. 

"Hi there Elaine. Is Sakura ready?" 

"She should be finished with the finishing touches about now," she replied demurely. Li smiled. In all the time he had been dating Sakura, Elaine had appeared sweet and shy. Sakura still never talked much about her family but from what she had told him, she and Elaine had become fast friends. 

"Li?" Sakura descended the winding staircase. She was dressed in a below the knee cocktail dress. It was a soft pink that set of her wide green eyes and pale skin. Behind one ear was a pink rose, its beauty only matched by its mistress. 

"Sakura, you look beautiful." Came the soft compliment. 

"Thanks, Elaine." She smiled at her beautiful cousin and turned to see Li eyeing her hungrily. She felt heat suffuse her body

"She's right, you do look beautiful." He dropped a kiss on her pink lips.

"Shall we go?"

"We'll see you later, Elaine." Li waved, walking Sakura to the limo. 

"Have a nice evening," Elaine smiled and waved at the departing couple. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Sakura, because it's going to end very soon. I'll make sure of it."

**~***~**

Li walked into the parlour of the Kinomoto's with a wide smile on his ruggedly handsome features. He was going to ask Sakura to marry him, but first he wanted to do the old fashioned thing and ask for her aunt's permission, not that he'd accept her wishes if she didn't allow it. He might sound arrogant, but he knew she wouldn't say no. Who'd say no to having a Li married into their family? 

"Li? Back so soon? We're you just here this morning?" Sofia asked. She didn't hit on him anymore but he still felt uncomfortable around her. 

"I'm here to see you, here these are for you." He offered the large bunch of flowers and sat down on the sofa. 

"I'm flattered," came her trilling laugh. She handed the flowers to Kaiohand sat down opposite to him. "But I wouldn't dream of depriving my niece of her man, no matter how good-looking he is." She purred. 

Li cleared his throat and put on his no-nonsense air. "Actually, I'm here to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage. Though I want you to know that I'm going to propose to her whether you give your blessing or not." 

Li wanted to laugh at the unladylike way her mouth dropped open and the way she kept gapping at him like a fish. "You want to marry Sakura?" Sofia stuttered. He couldn't be serious.

"Yes, I do."

"But she's barely nineteen."

"And I've just turned twenty-two."

"But, but. . ." 

"Madam, I'm going to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage whether or not you give your blessing. But I'm sure Sakura would be happier if you did. And I want my future wife to be happy." Li's eyes narrowed warningly. 

"I—" Sofia gulped seeing the determined glitter in Li's eyes. "Yes, you have my blessing," she pasted a smile onto her face and stood up signalling that the social call had come to an end. 

"I'll come and pick-up Sakura tonight,"

"Oh, you won't be able to. She's gone out and won't be back till late this evening." Sofia wanted to smile in satisfaction at Li's surprised frown. "Didn't she tell you?" she asked innocently, but her voice implied that she knew they shared everything together, so it must be something if Sakura didn't tell him she was going out. Her voice implied that Sakura was out meeting someone—it was exactly what she wanted him to think. 

Sofia laughed silently, knowing full well that Sakura was actually out with Elaine. It had been a last minute operation in their plan. 

"I'm sure it must have slipped my mind."

"Well why don't you come by early tomorrow morning? I promise not to say a thing to Sakura."

Li smiled his thanks and left. 

When she was sure he had gone, Sofia smiled maliciously. Everything was falling into place and thanks to Li it would all play out without a hitch.

**~***~**

Sofia waited in eager anticipation for Li to arrive. 

"Good morning Sofia," Li greeted happily as he walked into the parlour. She detected a bounce in his step and felt a small twinge of sadness for causing his world to come crashing down in a few minutes, but he'd get over. 

"Li," she gasped in surprise. "I thought you were already here." She made sure her brow was furrowed believably. 

"What do you mean?" Li frowned. 

"Well I heard a male in Sakura's room last night and I—" she hesitated, "—I think you should go upstairs and see for yourself." Li stood there frozen for a second, digesting what Sofia had just told him. There must have been some mistake. Granted, he had noticed Sakura's withdrawal lately, but he had thought that it had to do with some school problems—not socially because he had made sure that she wasn't ever harassed by that bunch of little shits again—but that maybe it was her workload, what with her end of year exams coming up and college looming ahead. 

"I'm so sorry Li," Sofia's soft words snapped him from his jumbled thoughts and sent him running up the stairs to Sakura's room. He had only been there once before to leave a special gift behind. 

Throwing open the door, he stopped sort at the scene spread out before him.

"You cheating little bitch." Li's hard voice broke through Sakura's dream. Opening her eyes slowly, she rubbed them, trying to get rid of the sleep and turned to face the door.

"Li?" her voice uneasy. She quickly sprang up when she saw his stony features, his lips curled up in disgust.

"I should have known better. You were a good lay but I hope you didn't expect more from me then sex. You were good while it lasted, hey even those little presents were worth it, but I don't deal with two-timing bitches." Li spat. They were lies all of them, but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt him. 

He looked at her then at the man whose arms she had been nestling in. Contempt scorched his cold face. 

She looked down as if only realizing that she was sharing her bed with someone else. Surprise and horror showed in every facial expression that flew across her face. 

"Good try, but I don't think that you only just noticed that the guy you're sharing a bed with is not me." He said coldly. His lips curled into a humourless smile. 

"Li! No, please listen to me!" Sakura cried distress in every note. Even after her infidelity and humiliation of him he wanted to take her into his arms and tell her that he forgave her as long as she promised that it would never happen again. But he couldn't do it. She had humiliated him but worse of all she had made a mockery of his love. 

Turning, he started to walk away. If he stayed longer he would have gone up to her and shaken the life out of her. He wanted to know why. Why had she thrown away all that they had shared? Had she fallen in love with that guy in her bed? 

Tears streamed down her ghostly white cheeks as she looked up at him in horror. She grabbed at his arm, tugging furiously but he remained unmoving "It isn't what it looks like, I swear! Please just let me explain—"

His large hand fastened over her small wrist like a steel clamp, threatening to snap her wrist at any given moment. "Get your hand off me." He said slowly, his cold voice caused shivers to run down her spine. "I'll tell you once; if I ever see you again you will regret it." The words were hard, cold, spoken with no emotion whatsoever. He could feel the sobs racking through her body but he hardened his heart. 

She had deceived him, lied to him. But worst of all she had taken his love and thrown it back in his face. 

As he walked out the door without a backwards glance, Li felt his heart shatter. 

And the most painful truth of all hit him like a spear through his soul. 

He still loved her.

**~***~**

The day I walked away from you

Was the day I knew that life didn't

Matter anymore

Without you there was no light

There was no laughter, no colour

Now all I see is black and white

You'll never know how much this hurts

How I didn't want to say goodbye

I wanted to turn around

And hold you so you wouldn't cry

But things never go the way we want them to

I thought love never ended

I was wrong about that too

Who knew that love would lead to this

It's too late now

I can't turn back time, can't forget the past,

The deceit and all the lies

It's too late to say sorry,

Too late for excuses,

It's just too late girl

I never thought this would be the end

Who would have guessed it

I thought you were an angel

From heaven sent

But angels don't do this

They don't cause suffer and heartache

But I know every time I look in your eyes I'm lost

The day I walked away from you

Was the day I knew life didn't

Matter anymore

I turned my back on all your lies

On all your deception in disguise

It's too late now

I can't turn back time, can't forget the past,

The deceit and all the lies

It's too late to say sorry,

Too late for excuses,

It's just too late girl

Why'd you do this to me

I never saw it coming oh baby

How could I have been so deceived

Now it's too late can't turn back time

I thought we'd be together forever

That love like this lasted

I won't let you see my heart breaking

No, I know I'll have to stay strong

How could it have come this after

All we been through

How could I have misjudged you?

It's too late now

I can't turn back time, can't forget the past,

The deceit and all the lies

It's too late to say sorry,

Too late for excuses,

It's just too late girl

I'll close my eyes

To stop the tears from falling

I'll shut my mouth

So I can't say I forgive you

I'll turn away so you can't see all the pain

And how you broke my heart

But I couldn't turn back

Couldn't give in to the tears that

Threatened to overflow

Had to leave behind all the hurt

All the pain, all the lies

It's too late now

I can't turn back time, can't forget the past,

The deceit and all the lies

It's too late to say sorry,

Too late for excuses,

It's just too late girl…

**~***~**

A.N

Yes, it is a sad chapter. Did you want to cry because I did when I wrote it. I hope you all enjoyed it though. 

Maybe killing off Elaine and Sofia isn't such a bad idea after all. . .

Don't forget to review. =D

Ps. I made up the song so it has no name…


	7. Half a Decade Gone

Hey peoples! I know this chappie's come late but I'm really busy with everything and I'm suffering from major writer's perfection block. I'm way too critical now so I'm doing better as an editor then a writer, sorry. --

**First of all I know I did a clod thing and screwed up the ages so I better straighten it out. **

**Syaoran Li: Turned twenty-six in the last chapter.**

**Sakura Kinomoto: Turned nineteen last chapter.**

**Kika:** Thanks for the offered help but I get more confused when I get help?? -

**Misty Doll: **Okay I'm updating. I dunno if in your review you meant that I'm one of your favourite writers or not but if you are, thanks. And thanks to all you others who have said such sweet things to me about my writing! I would name you all but it'll take too much room and I think you'd rather get onto the story.

Thank you heaps for the reviews! Last Chapter concluded Part One of Sweetest Seduction and including all the reviews I got before I got banned I have reached over three hundred reviews! **Yay! **

I do still have all my reviews from before I was banned and all my reviews after. I love you guys so much; you're such an inspiring team. =D

**P.s** If anyone wants an **editor**, inquire. I can probably only take one 'cause I'm really swamped but I absolutely love editing! It helps me write better if that makes sense. It helps me arrange my words and sentences better and makes me want to write. I already edit my sister's work. You should check it out if you like **Harry Potter**, it's called **Childhood Crush **by** Mini Squirt. **-

**© 02 July 2004**

**Mungbeans**

'Sakura?' The soft inquiring voice broke into Sakura's reverie scattering her chain of disoriented memories. Suddenly her mind was blank again, leaving nothing behind but a series of disjointed scenes and sketches of memory fragments. She knew that concentrating wouldn't help; she had tried so many times but all it did was give her a horrendous headache and blank out the few clear memories she did have.

Wiping the frown from her face, Sakura turned and smiled sheepishly at her best friend. 'Sorry, Tomoyo. My mind's wandering again.'

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and let out a throaty laugh. 'Kenji's not that important anyway.'

Sakura blinked, 'But I thought you guys were serious?' Sakura caught her friend's sceptic look and grinned. 'Well at least serious your way.'

Sakura had immediately latched onto the fact that Tomoyo's latest, Kenji, had surprisingly lasted longer then the typical two-week relationship, and that was very telling. It was highly unusual for Tomoyo to remain in a relationship longer then two weeks and apparently Kenji's two weeks were up. Sakura had questioned her about her unusual need to change boyfriends or in Tomoyo's case bed mates every fortnight but the beautiful brunette had just shrugged and replied that she had a very high libido and intended to satisfy it with as many gorgeous guys as possible before she _had to_—and she had emphasised _had to_—settle down and squeeze out a brood of kids as though she were a brood mare. Though Sakura knew for a fact that Tomoyo loved children and she was only twenty-nine so she still had at least twenty years before she hit menopause.

And because there were those next twenty years or so, Tomoyo insisted that for the next ten of those she would satisfy her extremely high libido and act like a full out nympho.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, I let him leave a spare shirt behind. But that's only because the one he's wearing is usually ripped or missing a few buttons after we have sex.' She shrugged nonchalantly, 'he's got this partiality for ripping his shirt off when we get into the bedroom.'

Sakura didn't doubt it. From some of the sounds she caught through Tomoyo's sometimes forgotten-to-be-properly-shut-due-to-suffering-from-sexual-intensity bedroom door, she knew that Tomoyo's sex life was hotter then molten lava. Not that that was surprising. Being five-foot-seven with a slim, willowy frame, wide mischievous amethyst eyes that sparkled brighter then the stars—a dotting admirer's words not hers—and inky, midnight curls down to her small waist, Tomoyo never lacked for attention. And the fact that she had been blessed with a milky white complexion and classical beauty did help her grab enough guys' attention to satisfy her high libido.

The shrill sound of the phone jarred Sakura from her thoughts.

'Oh blast that's probably Simpsons and Neil. I told them that the last shipment they sent us was faulty but the clods still want us to pay. Well wait till I get through with them…' Tomoyo continued to mutter as she stalked into the office, obviously spoiling for a fight with the manager.

Sakura grinned and continued to shelf the rest of the glass; the poor individual wouldn't know what hit him when Tomoyo was through.

Gently lifting the delicate flute from the bed of bubble wrap and scrunched paper that had so securely protected it from the hazard of travelling. Carefully dusting it off, Sakura held up the beautifully wrought Champaign flute watching as the sun lovingly caressed its many facets, causing the many colours that had been so intricately crafted into the glass to glitter and shimmer like the Northern Lights. The glass was quite like her life, Sakura surmised, dusty and worn at first glance, but until you cleaned it and shone some light onto it, you don't realize how beautiful but frail it is. And Tomoyo had been that light.

All though it was nearly five years ago, Sakura could still remember the day she had met Tomoyo as clearly as though it were a movie in her mind…

Sakura moaned as a bright light suddenly pierced through the darkness and stabbed her eyes, slightly burning them in the process. She tried to move only to find that the slightest movement caused shards of pain to ricochet through her throbbing body.

'I think she's regaining consciousness.' A deep male voice said, his voice gentle. The sound of rustling grew louder as Sakura shook herself from the darkness surrounding her and slowly clawed her way out of the fogginess clouding her mind.

'Where…where am…I?' her voice sounded scratchy and strange even to her ringing ears.

'You're in the hospital, honey. Do you remember anything?' the soft lilting voice floated through the pounding in her head, soothing her frazzled nerves. Sakura tried to shake her head but found out from the burning pain in her temples that that wasn't the smartest idea.

Swallowing, Sakura tried to get her throat to work. 'No,' the word was barely audible.

'Here have some of this. Slowly now.' Sakura sighed as her head was gently lifted and the rim of a glass placed against her cracked lips. The cool liquid slowly trickled down her parched throat, relieving the tensed muscles.

'Thank you.' Sakura cracked open her eyes to find herself surrounded by sterile white. White walls, white ceilings, turning her head to the side she realized that the people were dressed in white also. She was obviously in a hospital room.

'Now, do you have a name young lady?' Sakura turned towards the male voice and found herself looking up at a kind, obviously concerned fatherly doctor.

'Name?' Sakura repeated confusedly. Frowning, she tried to remember her name. _Concentrate_, she ordered herself. 'It's…uh…Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.' She answered haltingly, wondering why it had been so difficult to answer the simple question.

'Miss?' the doctor asked gently.

'Uh, yes…miss.' Sakura answered after a moment. 'What happened?'

'You mean you don't remember, miss Kinomoto?' the doctor asked, frowning slightly. Sakura shook her head, confused. _What was she doing in a hospital?_

The doctor hesitated, flipping through the notes attached to his clipboard before clearing his throat and answering carefully. 'You were in a car accident.'

Sakura felt shock ripple through her aching body. 'A car—car accident?' she choked out, her throat contracting.

The doctor nodded sadly, his expression tender. 'The cab you were in swerved to avoid a collision with a drunk driver and hit a bus.'

'Oh God!' Sakura gasped. She couldn't breathe, couldn't talk. Squeezing shut her eyes she attempted to get oxygen into her burning lungs. Her eyes shot open as flashes of memory seared itself into her mind. Bright light, the wail of ambulances and police cars, the surrounding darkness and the smell of smoke clouded her head. Her head spun from the force of the horrific accident and the screams, she could hear the terror and anguish.

'Did…' she attempted to clear her throat, 'did anyone survive?' she asked, dreading the answer.

'Not everyone.' The doctor sighed. 'We couldn't save two of the passengers in time and your driver instantly on impact.'

Sakura felt dampness on her cheeks and realized she was crying. God, those poor people and their families. The anguish ate up her heart. Swallowing back sobs, Sakura tried to concentrate on what the nurse was asking.

'Is there anyone we can call, sweetheart?' the soft lilting voice inquired, slowly turning her head to avoid pain, Sakura glimpsed the tall, slender woman dressed in a nurse's uniform. Her smile was gentle and warm, immediately soothing away some of the tension and anguish from her body.

'Uh,' Sakura debated whether or not she said call her aunt and cousin after all they were family. But a glimpse of the partially closed curtains showed that it was night and obviously well after midnight judging by the uncompromising darkness. She knew her aunt, so knew that she wouldn't appreciate being awakened at this time of night no matter how sick or hurt her lowly niece was. She should probably call her in the morning.

'You've been unconscious for five days now.' The nurse told her gently, her amethyst eyes kind.

Sakura blinked. '_Five days?_'

'Yes, five days. We transferred you from the ICU just yesterday.' The doctor injected kindly.

'But I can't have been unconscious for that long.' Sakura protested weakly.

'Honey, the accident was quite big. It was all over Hong Kong news.' The nurse said quietly.

'_Hong Kong news?_ It made international news?' Sakura gasped.

The nurse and doctor shared a confused look. 'International? Sweetheart, you're in Hong Kong.'

'Hong Kong? But…but that can't be.' Sakura looked from one to the other, her mind trying to grasp what they were saying. _How could she be in Hong Kong?_

'Where did you think you were?' The doctor asked, his concern evident.

'Tokyo,' Sakura whispered, her green eyes wide with horror.

'My dear, you're in Central Hong Kong.' The doctor quickly flipped through his papers making extra notes. Finally he looked back at her, a frown puckering his forehead. 'Do you know what the date is?'

Sakura frowned trying, scrambling through her mind for the date but it remained fuzzy. 'May 2004?'

The doctor was looking really quite anxious now, Sakura thought worriedly. 'Miss Kinomoto, you're more then four months off.' His frown deepened at her shocked look. 'It's the middle of October.'

'I think you may be suffering with a bit of amnesia.'

'_Amnesia?_'

'What's the last thing you remember?'

Sakura racked her brain, trying to draw out her most recent memories. 'I was in Tokyo, living with my aunt and cousin.' She wondered if Sofia and Elaine even noticed her absence, or cared for that matter, probably not. Her brow puckered as she tried to grab onto the memories and secure them in her mind. Suddenly something came back to her. 'Wait did you say it's October?'

At the doctor's nod, something clicked into place in her mind. She had been meaning to move out in July and she guessed she had. Not that she minded; living with her aunt and cousin hadn't really been a dream, more like a nightmare.

'I was meant to move out three months ago…so I guess I came here.' Sakura said slowly, she was so confused and her head had begun to pound again. Closing her eyes for a brief respite she was surprised when bits of memory flashed back. There had been a horrendous argument…tears…the airport…_'Boarding gate 49, gate 49 for Hong Kong…' _

'What's the date?' Sakura asked, trying vainly to grasp the fragments. But they seemed to fall through her fingers like grains of sand.

'It's the 18th of October,'

'18th of October…' Sakura repeated numbly. She gasped as a hazy picture of a series of digital red numbers and letters flashed into her mind, _13th October 04_. It was the date up on one of those electronic boards usually standing in the middle of the airport. _Ohmigod!_ She remembered a little bit now! 'I was coming from the airport on the night of the accident!' she frowned as she tried to grasp more. 'I had a suitcase with me and…' there was something else important she had to remember but the harder she tried the further away the memory floated.

'I can't remember,' Sakura suddenly cried. She was so frustrated and everything hurt so much. Memories were crowding around her, wrapping around her like tendrils of mist but every time she reached out to grab it, it eluded her just dancing out of her grip.

'It's alright just relax.' _Easier said then done. _Sakura would have glared at him if she hadn't been so exhausted.

'Don't worry, darling. At least your baby's fit and healthy.'

_'Baby?' _Sakura squealed.

'Miss Kinomoto, uh…you didn't know you're pregnant?' the doctor asked tentatively.

'_What?_' Sakura would have shot out of bed if her body weren't in so much agony.

The doctor looked grim. 'Miss Kinomoto, you're in the middle of your second trimester. You're five months along.'

Sakura was sure that if her eyes weren't glued in they would have popped out. Moving her hands tentatively, she rested them lightly on her stomach shocked to find a prominent bump.

'But…but I can't be…' Sakura protested. The last time she had checked, she'd been a _virgin_.

'Something must have happened in the last five months. I don't want to alarm you, Miss Kinomoto but the mind usually wipes out horrific incidents to give your mind time to recuperate. Amnesia is usually like that. Given time your memory should return but until then I suggest you give yourself time to relax and heal. I can see that this has been very exhausting for you, so I'll check on you later on. In the meantime I'll get nurse Tomoyo here to make sure you're comfortable.' And with a last paternal smile, the gentle doctor left.

Sakura smiled in thanks but her mind was reeling from what the doctor had just said. _Amnesia!_ Something else he had said disturbed her as well.

Should… 

The doctor hadn't said would, he had said _should_, as in it could possibly not.

'Um excuse me…' Sakura asked tentatively. 'Is there a big possibility that I won't regain my memory?' Bracing her weight on her arms, Sakura managed to drag herself up enough to not be totally vertical. The nurse was immediately at her side, fixing her pillows and adjusting her so she was more comfortable in her position.

'Well, there are cases when people don't regain their memory but most of the time they do. It's best to just do what the doctor ordered and just relax and let then come to you.' Tomoyo smiled gently.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. There you go that should be more comfortable. If you need me just push the button. I'll come back to check on you in five all right? Just get some rest.' And with one last smile, she too was gone leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

_Pregnant!_ How could she be pregnant? The question whirled around in her mind, pounding at her humming brain. There were so many questions and not enough answers. Why had she decided to move to Hong Kong? She had never thought of coming to this destination before, no inclination to even pass this way. And what horrific thing had occurred in the last five months? Well at least horrific enough for her mind to wipe it out? But the same question kept on coming up. _How did she get pregnant and who was the father?_

Sakura shook her head and sighed. Even after five years she didn't have the answers. And really she particularly didn't want to know. The fragments of memories she had grasped during the next three days in the hospital convinced her that it was probably better that she didn't know and shouldn't find out. From the memories she had concluded that she and the father had split and not on good terms. Sakura still wondered if it had been because he hadn't wanted to become a father but she wasn't willing to jeopardize all she had to find out.

The next three days in the hospital had been spent in a daze. They had consisted of nothing more then meals, checkups, the occasional chat with Tomoyo and loneliness only relieved by her chaotic thoughts.

When the doctor had finally pronounced her fit enough to check out, Sakura had been shocked when Tomoyo asked her if she had accommodation. Sakura couldn't believe that she hadn't given any thought to her accommodation and the suitcase she had had with her had perished in the accident when the cab blew up. So there she was, no accommodation, no money or ID, no suitcase and five months pregnant. Noticing the teenagers horror and dread, Tomoyo had offered her a place to stay and leant her money until she could get back onto her feet and pay her back. At first pride had gotten in the was and Sakura had immediately refused but when Tomoyo had pointed out that her only other alternative was to ring her relatives for help, Sakura had agreed to accept her generous help. She knew that from their conversations Tomoyo had gleaned the fact that she and her relatives didn't really get along, in fact they hated each other—or rather, hated her.

So Sakura had gone back with her to her three-bedroom apartment and taken the spare room. At first it had been difficult adjusting to having a flatmate and being pregnant, but at least she hadn't suffered from morning sickness. As if that had really been any consolation. The first months had been absolutely hellish! She had felt like a beached whale or barn—the bigger the comparison the more appropriate really. She had gotten so much sleep and always nearly not enough. She knew that she had to be the worst flatmate ever but Tomoyo didn't seem to mind, in fact she had enjoyed looking after her. Sakura remembered the first time the baby had kicked. Tomoyo had spent the rest of the day in high spirits, constantly talking to and about the baby.

It was also around that time that Tomoyo quit her job as a nurse. The beautiful multi-talented beauty was hoping to open her own glass gift boutique and as Sakura would have difficult finding a job when she would need maternity leave practically the day she started, she had offered Sakura a job as her assistant. So Sakura had taken her up with it. Four months later she had given birth to the most beautiful, healthy baby boy and named him Ohgami. Tomoyo had quickly fallen in love with him and though Sakura offered to find a new apartment, what with the new baby now and all, Tomoyo had been adamant that they wouldn't leave until Sakura was absolutely sure that she was ready—and that shouldn't for another year at least. So Sakura had given up trying to leave and had settled down to a content life working at Krystal T and looking after her son. The spare room in the apartment had been converted into a nursery and as time went on Sakura found it easier just to stay where she was and she wasn't totally sure Tomoyo would have let them leave—not when she was so enamoured of Ohgami. And even though Sakura had persisted that a single mom and baby would crimp her sex life, Tomoyo had only laughed and said that they were just the people she needed. She wasn't looking to get into a serious relationship any time soon and she could use Ohgami to scare off the guys who got too involve.

And as the years continued and Ohgami grew, so did the friendship between Tomoyo and Sakura. The bond between them was stronger then that of blood and Sakura would thank her lucky stars every day for bringing Tomoyo into her life.

Although there remained one bleak spot in her life, she still hadn't regained her memory. Oh she got flashes of the past now and then but nothing substantial that could answer her questions. At first that had alarmed and depressed Sakura, but now she didn't mind. She had carved out a new life for herself and refused to look back. She hadn't heard from her relatives in five years either but then she counted that as a blessing but sometimes she wondered how her aunt and cousin could shrug off sixteen years of family so easily.

But that didn't matter anymore because here she was now, working in one of the top glass gift shops in Hong Kong with her best friend and saviour and a beautiful son.

Unpacking the last beautifully crafted flute, Sakura gently set it on the shelf and stepped back to observe her handy work.

'Wow, it looks absolutely amazing.' Tomoyo breathed in wonderment. The slowly sinking afternoon sun filtered through the window splintering off the beautifully arranged delicate flutes. The soft light lit up the dust motes and shone through the delicate glasses, lighting up the soft colours intricately woven into the perfect faces. The whole scene looked magical and enchanting.

'So how did it go with Simpons and Neil?' Sakura asked as she packed away the empty boxes.

Tomoyo grinned with satisfaction. 'How do you think?' Sakura laughed. Poor clods they were probably still sitting there wondering how they got bulldozed over.

The shrill ring of the phone went off again causing Tomoyo to sigh. 'Don't worry I'll go get it.' Sakura offered quickly going into the office.

'…Sure honey, I'll come pick you up soon…Mummy loves you too…bubye sweetheart.' Sakura smiled as she hung up the receiver. From the sound of things Ohgami was having a thrilling time at the park with his baby sitter.

Double-checking some shipment statements on the desk, Sakura quickly went through the accounts. Deciding everything was in order and up to scratch she got up and went to help Tomoyo in the shop. She halted, brows raised when she found Tomoyo chatting to a customer. And what a customer! Sakura tried not to oogle as the guy turned giving her a good view of his backside. Nice buns clothed in black jeans and a lean back in a loose shirt got her practically drooling. The guy's hair was as inky as Tomoyo's and just begging to be touched.

Sakura grinned, well it seemed that Tomoyo had found Kenji's replacement and in record time.

Catching her friend's grin, Tomoyo laughed and gestured for her to meet her new bedmate. Laughing silently, Sakura went up to greet the guy who would be spending the next two weeks of his life—and probably two years of his sex life—with Tomoyo.

Sakura watched as Tomoyo leaned forward to whisper in his ear then stepped back and gave a tinkling laugh. The guy couldn't seem to take his eyes off her; he was already enchanted. Sakura tried not to give him a pitying look, poor guy, he probably wouldn't last the fortnight before he was head over heels for her friend.

'Hi there,' Sakura greeted, her smile warm. God the guy was a hottie! With his wraparound sunnies and long, lean body he looked as though he had stepped out of GQ. Giving him the once over, she decided with a small nod that yes, this devastating male specimen would do, that is for now. Sakura's usually warm green eyes narrowed and turned chilly. Yeah, the guy would definitely do, as long as he didn't hurt Tomoyo. Tomoyo might be as protective as a mama bear over her cub but Sakura was just as protective when it came to her best friend. If someone ever hurt Tomoyo Sakura knew that there would be hell to pay, and vice versa.

Catching Sakura's quick glare, Tomoyo grinned knowingly and tried not to laugh.

Sakura watched bewildered as the guy turned and suddenly froze. Yanking off his sunnies, Sakura found herself staring into unusual blue eyes. A sense of _dé ja vu_ suddenly sizzled across her spine. What was it about this guy that seemed so familiar? She was sure that they had never met because who could forget a face or _body_ like his, but still that sense of familiarity lingered. Sakura shook it off as the sex appeal the guy oozed. Most probably she had seen him in GQ, maybe he was a model or something.

'Hey, this is Eli.' Tomoyo introduced sunnily, oblivious to the Eli's shocked expression. 'Eli meet my friend—'

'_Sakura?_'

****

A.N 

Yeah I know boring chapter and a cliffie? But hey you guys had to find out what happened in the intervening five years. Just think of this as a prologue to Part Two of Sweetest Seduction.

The next chapter will be better, promise. Dunno when I'll get it to you guys though? Sorry.

Anyways, review, review, review!

**Nympho:** It means sex maniac.

**Brunette: **Can mean black hair too.

**P.s.s**

**Forgotten Promises** is updated so check that out also, it's a PG13 at the moment though. Please check it out; it's worth it, I promise.


End file.
